Blind Date
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki? Seriously? What had she reduced herself to?


_"...I never coveted my name more until you've spoken it, fukutaicho."_

* * *

Sex with Byakuya Kuchiki was near to impossible. It was the ambition of every living woman in the Seireitei, the Rukongai, wherever in the world of the afterlife. The most widely coveted man, the most fantasized, but not one woman could claim that they have slept with him. Not one! What was this man- God? Well, who could blame him? He might as well be a god with the grandeur he had sustained over the years, his prestigious lineage of respected famiy also the most wealthiest.

Who wouldn't want a man like that?

How about a completely insane strawberry blonde by the name of Rangiku Matsumoto?

Befriended by nearly all members of the Seireitei, none of her female friends could understand why a woman of her caliber would be uninterested in a man of nearly the same equal caliber. Rangiku was considered the most gorgeous woman in the Seireitei, the most desired and the most envied. As beautiful as she was, it was only logical sense that she should belong to a handsome man, and the most handsome was a certain Kuchiki. Byakuya to be exact.

Rangiku was taking no chances.

"But why?! Oh my god, are you mental?"

She sighed. Why had she decided to visit this girl again? Yeah it was a slow day and all being that Aizen was killed and evil was sure not going to surface again anytime soon, but what could have possessed her to visit Momo of all people? Maybe the blue eyed woman should consider going back onto an unnecessary patrol of the Seireitei borders. Besides, who would know what would happen if Toushiro were to find out that she was slacking on the job again?

"I already told you, Momo, he's just not my type. I mean, come on! What kind of pompous idiot goes around belittling every person who doesn't live in a mansion in the housing district?," retaliated Rangiku.

For some reason or another, she was starting to become a little pissed and it wasn't because it was hot as hell in the barracks of the Fifth Division. Why in the hell did Momo turn off the completely capable working AC? Oh, that was right. The irritating girl was not only a cry baby but an enviornmentalist. All Rangiku could say to that was fuck it. In the barracks of Squad Ten, if it was hot then the air conditioner was on. Case closed.

For crying out loud, she was practically sweating! The one thing Rangiku hated above anything else was being hot. During sex was an exception, but goddamn, when beads of sweat trailed into the valley of her assets, that was when she put her foot down.

"And he's completely available. He's single, cute, and did I mention rich? Just give him a chance!"

"How about he turns down that condescending attitude shit and then we'll talk," Rangiku snapped curtly, reached for a nearby paper and folded it, fanned her flushed face.

Momo shook her head while clucking her tongue. "...You know, the way you talk about him, he could be saying things just as awful about you."

Rangiku put a hand on her hip, interested if only for a second at what the Fifth Division captain was blabbing about.

"To who, Momo?! And besides, you think that I actually care about him? I don't give a fuck, let him talk- which he barely does anyway! If he has something to say to me, he can say it to my face- and goddammit Momo, can you **please** turn on some AC before I freakin' collapse?"

* * *

"She's available. Go for her."

Byakuya didn't know what possessed him to talk to Shunsui out of all people. He also didn't know why they were discussing about the most exhibitional, vulgar and utterly vehement woman in the Seireitei. You would think that a woman of her scale of beauty would possess a proper air about her, a sense of subtlty and grace; placidness. It was a shame the way she carried herself and the black haired Kuchiki was actually a tad symphathetic towards her. Any different the situation and Byakuya might even consider Shunsui's advice. Emphasis on the _might_.

"She is rude and outspoken. She has no respect for the impudent way she acts."

"But she's hot, you gotta give her that. Hell, i've been barking up that tree for years and she still refuses me. I could go up to her now and she'd still deny me."

Byakuya refrained a scoff. "So...she actually thinks she's in a _position _to be picky?"

"And you too, Kuchiki-san. Both of you are downright stubborn. You're made for eachother. When was the last time you had a woman? When was the last time she had a man? I'm telling you, if you don't go after her, you'll regret it sooner or later."

The Sixth Division captain was silent as he averted his indifferent dark plum irises towards an unknown object on the wall.

Sighing, the lazy captain of the Eighth Division tilted his hat over his eyes as he layed back onto the futon he was sitting on.

"It doesn't even have to be what you think it is. You might even be surprised at what she wants as well."

"Which is?"

"...What do you think a single woman wants after weeks, probably months without a man?"

Glaring harder than necessary, Byakuya suddenly stood up, startling the Eighth captain slightly. Lifting his hat to reveal a dark coloured eye, the bearded man said, "Where are you going?"

"None of your concern," he curtly responded.

And with a whisk of his white jacket and scarf, the black haired man glided gracefully out of the room without so much as a sound of footsteps. Shunsui shook his head and resumed his position on the futon.

"Nanao-chan! Where's my tea?!"

Momentarily a black haired woman with a pair of glasses perched precisely on the bridge of her nose walked into the room with a tray of tea ontop of a rather thick and heavy book. Shunsui could remember fondly, if not terrfyingly when she attatcked him with that book so many times prior. Even in the bed. The woman simply couldn't keep her hands off of him, rather, her large dictionary of a book.

"Here you are, taicho."

Peeking devilishly from beneath his hat, Shunsui took a moment to fully evaluate his fukutaicho. Even while she was wearing her black lieutenant's uniform she still looked irrisistable. He could practically envision those gentle curvatures on her body from her breasts that could fit in his large palms to the perfect flare of her hips that led up to a tiny waist and which also led down to shapely thighs. Nanao was a woman of perfect caliber but under the sheets she was just an ordinary female with extraordinary needs. That's what drew him towards her all along. She was human behind her stoic facade.

You really couldn't read a book by its cover. The opposite went for Nanao towards him, ironically.

"Hey, where's my kiss?"

"You'll get one when you get up off your lazy ass and do some work," she lashed, if not swiftly and in a composed manner.

Shunsui chuckled at her, finding it undeniably cute the way she constantly chastised him and critisized him. "Nanao-chan, you're asking me of things I cannot possibly do," he defended lightly, a pout at his lips.

She merely responded with a shrug of her shoulders and just as she turned around to leave, could hear him gently groan as he helped himself off of the futon, amble footsteps shifting towards her. The petite lieutenant rolled her eyes, pivoted her feet so that she turned a full one-eighty until she faced her captain. She had to admit, even in his lethargic daze he still looked as sexy as ever. Why, even the pink haori he wore had memories of how he would drape it upon her visible shoulders in the morning after sex taunting and teasing her utterly helpless mind.

Nanao craned her delicate neck until her eyes looked into the drowsy one's of her handsome captain.

"...I do the impossible for you, my little Nanao-chan."

"Of course you do, taicho."

"_Shunsui _when we're alone, dear."

Quirking a smirk, she replied, "I know, Kyouraku-taicho. But as a fukutaicho, I must obey the rules and never call you out of name."

"From now on, those rules are history. I'm _Shunsui_ when no one else is around, Nanao-chan," he whispered huskily, arms draping tightly around her hips.

"Fine. _Shunsui_."

They met in a soft kiss that gradually built up into an entanglement of limbs and gasping breaths. But for once, Nanao didn't even care when she dropped her book that she would ever need it for this romp. No, this time her captain lover was doing something right for once. He was letting her give the orders this time.

* * *

If you wanted raw, unrelenting gossip, or if you just wanted some good old fashioned advice -male or female- there was only one place in the Seireitei to get it. Squad Eleven, Fifth seat- Yumichika. Well...one wouldn't really call it male advice unless you were a woman that was. Infact, the narcisstic Yumichika was practically the only male in the Soul Society that was trusted by all women to give advice to. He was practically the guru of male advice...and some womanly advice too, if you really wanted to ask him that. Which of course he had the details of already.

"Byakuya Kuchiki? My darling, surely you're not gonna go after **him**, now are you?," he asked in almost a state of shock. "I mean, he's attractive enough, but his attitude is completely appaling. He treats anybody as though they are lower class. Even the captains."

"I know," Rangiku droned, rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

Honestly, how many times did she have to hear that Byakuya was just a down right hard ass?

Sighing, the self absorbed man collected his tea into his hands, took a slow sip of the hot liquid. After setting it down on a tiny saucer, did he look at Rangiku. Really, just what was a woman like her worrying about an indifferent man like Byakuya Kuchiki? Didn't she already know there were plenty of other fish in the sea? And by sea, Yumichika meant only the most handsome men in the Seireitei, excluding Byakuya for his utterly horrible grandeur mannerisms and condescending demeanor.

"Listen, love, I must ask you this. You're one of the most kindest, most beautiful women i've ever met. Why on earth are you interested in someone like him?"

"Hey, i'm not interested."

Quriking a feather adorned eyebrow, the dark haired man responded rather vainly, "Then why are you here?"

Choosing to ignore that remark, she gave a charismatic flip of her hair, sending the silken strawberry blonde locks sailing through the air nonchalantly. Rangiku mirrored her icy blues with Yumichika's; interest muddled with a certain graveness.

"There is word that Kuchiki-taicho is supposedly getting information on me as well."

Her friend nearly choked on nothing in particular but air.

"W-wha?! Him?! Ugh, are you sure?! I didn't hear anything about that! Oh my god, i'm gonna kill those punks in the Sixth Division for not informing me sooner!"

Rangiku shook her head. "I'm serious Yumichika. I have to know why he's asking about me and I assumed you would know."

Composing himself once more, the vanity obsessed Fifth seat cleared his throat before continuing in his usual tranquil tone.

"That was a bit unflattering now wasn't it. Anyways, I am embarassed to say this aloud, but lovely, I simply have no clue." He reached over and patted her slender hand that rested on the table, the one that barely touched her own tea. It had to be lukewarm by now he assumed. "Yet if you give me a few hours, maybe even a day, i'll fill you in. Don't you worry your beautiful little head, Rangiku-chan."

She nodded with vacant icy blues, looking away as she fought to keep her contemplating in her head and not on her expression. Not only was Yumichika a vulgar soul, but a nosy one. Rangiku already didn't get any of the gossip she wanted to hear so why waste her time with anything else?

"Alright then. I'll catch you later, Yumichika."

Yumichika watched Rangiku rise from her chair, bow her body in a farewell before turning around to leave with nothing but a flutter of pink Rukongai material scarf and a dramatic whip of exceedingly long and beautiful strawberry hair. He shook his head in disappointment, a wistful sigh resonating through the room as soon as she left his office. The Fifth seat just couldn't understand why Byakuya of all men had to be not only the most handsome, but the most stubborn. If Byakuya was really asking questions about Rangiku when he made it so blatantly clear that he had no interest in the buxom woman whatsoever, it meant only one thing.

_Could Kuchiki-taicho actually be...interested in Rangiku-chan? Only one way to find out._

Even if it meant losing his neck, Yumichika was very highly considering confronting the stoic man.

_Well, maybe not __**me**__, but someone else...hmm, I wonder if Ukitake's well enough for some investigating..._

* * *

Captain Ukitake couldn't believe who it was that requested to see him. Kiyone had even said it was urgent though the silver haired captain wouldn't have believed in a million years that it was be a Kuchiki who would need anything _urgent_.

"Well, hello, Kuchiki-sama. A surprise seeing you here."

"How are you feeling, Ukitake-san?"

Juushiro scratched the back of his head, laughed gently. "A little better than before. Before you came here, I was just wrapping up a fairly good nap."

Byakuya nodded in response as his deep violets traveled downwards at the tatami mat, studying the weaved flooring as though all answers in the known universe were embedded in it.

"So, what is it you need, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"...I understand you are on a first name basis with the lieutenant of the Tenth Division."

At first the captain of the thirteenth thought he heard wrong, confusion adorning his forehead in slight creases. Byakuya still hadn't brought his eyes from their fixated stare at the floor, as still as a mountain. If Ukitake hadn't been watching his lips move, he would have thought the stoic man hadn't said a word at all.

"Huh? Fukutaicho of the Tenth? Rangiku-chan?"

"...Hai. Has she spoken to you today?"

Juushiro merely shook his head as Byakuya lifted his gaze finally in his direction. As the silver haired man shook his head, he then thought about what Kiyone told him earlier. Was the questioning of a buxom strawberry blonde really this important? _Urgent_?

_Where is he going with this?_

"No, i'm afraid I haven't. But may I ask why you wish to know, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Has she always been...flamboyant?"

Byakuya said this with about as nonchalantly and as much spontanity as he would about any other matter which is what puzzled the captain of the Thirteen Division so deeply. Why would a Kuchiki of all people- Byakuya being the one Kuchiki out of a million to have showed up- come to his barracks and throw questions about a completely absurd, if not interesting, matter concerning a lieutenant who had about as many admirers as she did in her bed.

_Could Byakuya...actually...no, that's completely preposterous. As far as anyone knows, Byakuya wouldn't even be interested in a woman like Rangiku..._

"Well, Rangiku-chan does have a free spirit about her. If not a tad bit vivacious than necessary, she's very exuberant."

"She..._enjoys_ being extrovert?"

"Between you and I, taicho, it's the happiest she's been lately. Ever since Ichimaru-taicho's passing...well, she's made improvement."

The dark haired man nodded once then suddenly began to rise from his spot across from Ukitake.

Juushiro watched him in silence for a moment before asking, "Leaving so soon?"

"Hai. Keep well, Ukitake-taicho."

"Arigatou."

_Just what on earth was so urgent about a two minute conversation? And about Rangiku? This is getting pretty suspicious. I'll have to keep an eye on him._

* * *

Rangiku couldn't believe the day she was having. It was officially the afternoon and already she wanted some sake, which was strange and unlike her. The woman waited until Friday to really get wasted but today, a Wednesday, she really wanted to pretend like it was Friday. Why did she have to run into conflict in the middle of the week? And it wasn't even a serious conflict. Not when it concerned..._him_.

_Byakuya. Ugh, I swear my day was going good until Momo brought him up. Now I want to drink myself into next week._

Even as she patrolled the borders of the Seireitei, for some reason or another her mind just couldn't get off of him. Rangiku found it highly annoying and plain ridiculous to be thinking of him in the first place. The first time she met him, she could recall even trying to be his friend. Boy, did that not go well. He was as arrogant and indifferent as they came. Not only did he decline her friendly embrace, but he even went as far as to not even so much as look at her when he said that she had to cover up her breasts.

The nerve! Never had Rangiku had an urge to sock a man right in his face than she did for Byakuya Kuchiki. The bastard, just what on earth made him so high and mighty besides the fact that he had a prestigious lineage of family and a dumb ass scarf that was worth two Seireitei's all by itself? He acted as though everyone were covered in filth, never had any skin to skin contact with anyone as far as Rangiku knew, and he was just a plain old miserable killjoy.

So what if he was the sexiest thing that walked the Sixth Division Barracks? That didn't give him an excuse to treat people the way he did. If Rangiku was anything, it wasn't stupid nor gullible. She'd never sleep with that man. Not in a million years. She was just fine with picking out random strapping recruits from the Eleventh Division every so often. They got the job done and for one, at least they didn't go around telling her to cover her breasts like an idiotic snob she'd rather not think about at the moment.

"Fucking jackass is what he should be called. Byakuya Jackass."

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I believe you mispronounced my name."

Rangiku froze dead in her tracks. What in the **hell** was he doing out here? She swore under her breath that this man was a fucking master at stalking. Not an ounce of his spiritual pressure did she detect nor did she hear anything for that matter. What was up with this stalker jackass?

The strawberry blonde pivoted her feet until she turned a full one-eighty, facing the emotionless man with an irritated look in her eyes.

"No, I believe I pronounced it right," she snapped with a hand on her hip.

He said nothing, was as silent as a damn pindrop and that's not even what irked the buxom woman. What bothered her was the fact that he was actually looking not at her face, but at her assets that were prominently exposed in all their beautiful cleavage glory. He didn't so much as blink, a facade that perfected _him _more than he perfected _it_.

"You haven't taken my advice," he said slowly.

Byakuya's plum irises returned to her face, never wavered from her intense stare when she flipped her long hair with an irritated flair.

A little too curtly than intended, she said almost immediately, "What advice?"

"You forget easily as well," Byakuya remarked monotonously almost to himself.

"And you **judge **easily as well. What the hell do you care if my breasts are showing? If you don't like it, then don't look at them."

"...It would be hard not to. They are very conspicuous."

"You know what else is conspicuous? My goddamn fist you son of a-"

Suddenly, as though on cue, someone interrupted them. Interestingly enough, it was Orihime who ran into them. Odd, Rangiku didn't remember the girl being in town this week. It wasn't like the red head to be visiting during the weekdays, seeing as she had two kids to take care of in the world of the living. Orihime Ishida. Uryu rarely let her come to the Seireitei by herself anymore. He was the most protective husband Rangiku's ever seen. Infact, it looked stifling almost.

_But then again, everytime I see those two together alone, they just can't seem to keep their hands off eachother. I guess that's what Orihime likes..._

"Rangiku-chan!," the buxom human chimed as she made her way over towards the equally buxom shinigami.

Waving a frantic hand with about the most bubbly smile Rangiku ever saw, she couldn't imagine seeing a more jubilant person. Pretending as though Byakuya wasn't even there, she curved her spine sideways and waved with as much fervor as her human friend who was walking from behind the Kuchiki clan leader.

"Orihime-chan!"

"I was looking for Ichigo, but then I came across you, Rangiku-chan! Oh! Byakuya-taicho..."

Orihime stopped beside the captain of the Sixth Division and bowed respectively in which Byakuya responded with a curt nod.

"Follow my advice, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Appropriate dress code is required in the Seireitei."

With a swish of his white captain's robe and a whip of his Kenseikan adorned hair, he retreated away from the two females and left behind a condescending air that fully affected the red head into submission of silence until he left completely. His grandeur didn't affect the strawberry blonde however. Infact, it only infuriated the blonde, to a degree that almost made her want to whip out her zanpakutou and teach the insolent man a thing or two about manners.

"Eh? What's going on Rangiku-chan?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all."

"...Eh?"

As far as the impeccable Orihime knew, Byakuya could very well had only been pointing out something with her blue eyed friend. Then again, it might have been something other than that. Something only Rangiku and the Kuchiki leader knew.

_Hmmm, I wonder. _

* * *

For some reason or another, it seemed that word spread as quickly as wildfire throughout the Seireitei about the predicament of Rangiku and Byakuya's grudge towards eachother. From the depths of the laboratories of the Twelfth Division where gossip as such was as uninteresting as the oldest DNA software to the barracks of the rowdy Eleventh Division where any kind of gossip was welcome. Expecially when it concerned two of the most popular shinigami in the Soul Society.

"Eh! So what's up with this stuff spreadin' around about Kuchiki-san and Rangiku-chan?"

"I don't know, man."

"They say they both like eachother and some shit or whatever."

"Come on! Rangiku?! She's too damn hot for some know-it-all Kuchiki. That just don't look right. If she should be with anyone, it should be me!"

"Dude, you haven't nailed a chick in like a month. What makes you think she wanna hook up with ya anyways?! Now if she's lookin' for a **real** man, it's me!"

"A sexy woman like that with someone like you?! Get the hell outta here!"

"Why don't you make me, fucker?!"

"Bring it, asshole! I haven't had any action all goddamn day!"

Yumichika merely shook his head at the brawly men engrossed in their fruitless quarrell. It was simply barbaric of the way they described his friend. If Rangiku was anything, it definitely wasn't a slut. As flirtatious and voluptuous as she may be, slutty was not in her nature. Vivacious, yes. But it was the more subtle way of attracting attention. Rangiku knew of her abilities, but somehow managed to simmer them down to just the right level of tease and chase. Yumichika actually couldn't remember the last time his friend came to him with juicy details of a one-night stand after some Friday night drinking down at her favourite Rukongai pub.

Rangiku in a way had actually toned down her flirtatious attitude and even had her boobs in her uniform more than they should have been. Not that he was noticing or anything. Well, maybe a little. Infact, now that he thought about it, all of this had began around the same time the rumors started to spread around.

"What are they fightin' about now?"

Ikakku showed up silently beside the surveying narcissist, confusion ebbed slightly on his shiny forehead. Yumichika exhaled an exasperated sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think? This nonsense about Rangiku-chan and Kuchiki-sama is getting pretty intense. The rumors have elevated in a matter of only a week. Wednesday it began with Byakuya-sama investigating Rangiku-chan, then it was Rangiku-chan investigating Byakuya-sama. And now..."

"Now what?," asked the suddenly curious Third Seat.

"...Well...now the rumors are saying that Rangiku-chan and Byakuya-sama wanted a one-night stand all along."

"Did they?"

"If I knew, don't you think all of this nonsense would have been cleared up? Rangiku-chan's been pretty pissed lately."

"Tell me about it. I've noticed Kuchiki-sama actin' way too high shit than normal. They both must have something goin' on if they're actin' the way they are."

Shrugging, the self absorbed man turned on his heel and headed down the hallway behind him towards his small office.

"You got something right for once, Ikakku. Now don't try to strain that little bald head of yours, alright?"

"Grrr, damn you, Yumichika! It's **shaved**!"

"Then stop whatever you're doing. It looks absolutely horrid."

Ikakku flipped him off, yelling after his retreating figure with as much spite as he could muster from his diaphragm. "Fuck you!"

* * *

Was it weird that she was actually following **through** this man's advice?

This unbearably sociopathic, condescending- _bastard_ of a man that dared tell her to conceal her assets, putting further emphasis on his so-called _advice_ that there was actually a damned dress code in the Seireitei. There was just one thing wrong with that logic and so-called fact.

Since when the hell has the Soul Society gave two flying fucks?

She's been prancing around the Seireitei in her signature asset-baring beauty for years and not one complaint has she gotten towards her or her breasts for that matter. First off, duh- why the hell would a man want to report a complaint on something so petty yet completely breathtaking? And why would a woman want to report something that they just didn't even have the audacity to even attempt? If the women were anything in the Seireitei, they weren't jealous, but envious. They were two completely different things.

Byakuya Kuchiki was supposedly the last person to want to point out something so...so stupid.

_There's a method to his fuckin' madness, I know it. He's up to something...but what is it?_

"Nanao-chan. What do I do?"

"With what exactly?," the petite lieutenant asked calmly, sipped on her tea which was now lukewarm no thanks to Rangiku's spontaneous appearance.

Rangiku gave her friend the _look_. The look that said Nanao knew everything but was either too lazy to go through it all or just wanted the blonde to explain the situation again in which Rangiku _knew _Nanao had already had knowledge on. The rumors were very prominent now in the Seireitei. Nanao definitely did not forget the situation either.

"Nanao. I'm serious. I don't know what to do. I mean..." Rangiku gazed forlornly down at her concealed bust, pouted. "I miss seeing these two. I swear i'm suffering from boob seperation."

"Alright. First off, that's just weird, even for you, Rangiku-chan. Why don't you just let them out?"

The strawberry blonde shook her head, sighed. "Because of _Jackass-taicho_. You remember what I told you. He said he'd report me to the Soutaicho if he saw my breasts out of my uniform again. You know how stubborn that old man is. He'd probably demote me for something so stupid. And all because that damned Kuchiki is the leader of the richest clan here in the Soul Society."

Taking her eyes off of a scroll, the lieutenant gave her friend a symphathetic look, if not only taking up an ounce of her self induced emotionless masquerade.

"It's not that bad, Rangiku-chan. Look, just because he told you he'd tell Yamamoto-taicho, doesn't mean he will. Kuchiki-sama is a man full of empty threats."

"Eh?"

Rolling her eyes, Nanao put down her scroll and interlaced her phalanges beneath her chin, shook her head at her pretty friend. Damn, why did pretty have to come at a price? She was beginning to act a little too much like a certain red head from the World of the Living.

"Rangiku. Byakuya-sama is not the bastard you make him out to be. He is a very generous, understanding gentleman."

Scoffing, the blonde flipped her long, strawberry coloured hair, subsequently crossing her arms under her concealed bust. Generous? Understanding?

Byakuya Kuchiki?

"Oh please. You couldn't pay that man to act like he gives a rats ass for even a minute. How in the hell can someone like him be understanding, nonetheless generous?," the blue eyed woman rebuked lightly.

Nanao sighed in pure exhasperation at her stubborn friend. Once Rangiku's mind was set on something, it was pretty hard to change it. If she thought Byakuya was a good for nothing son of a bitch, then so be it. Nanao knew her friend was a good woman who believed the best in mostly everyone, but for some reason it was just something about Byakuya that just set her off whenever he was brought in conversation. Even before the incident she encountered a week before.

_Why on earth does she loathe that man so much? Doesn't she know he actually likes-_

"If he really was the man you claim he is, then he would leave me the hell alone and let me show my goddamn _rack_," Rangiku continued as she took both her breasts into her hands and gave them a compassionate squeeze.

Just as she clutched at her ample breasts, in came Shunsui who merely came to check up on his lieutenant's paperwork. What his eyes saw he was completely no prepared for.

"Rangiku-chan...am I interrupting something? And if I am, is it too late to join in?"

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku chose to ignore the oggling man as she came back to Nanao with pleadful icy blue irises. Nanao merely shook her head before suggesting with an outstretched hand, "Listen. It sounds like you really hate him right?

"You're damn skippy."

"Well, I know what i'm about to suggest is completely not what you want, but haven't you considered giving him a chance at least?"

"What kind of chance?"

"A date."

Immediately the strawberry blonde sprung up from her chair, her confined breasts forced to shimmy their way slightly out of their concealment of her haori shirt with her abrupt movements. Shunsui's eyes were constantly fixated at the entire thing, something of which Nanao caught on at the corner of her eye. She decided not to address the affair but instead chose to wait until Rangiku left to confront her lover on the entire thing.

_Ugh. I hate that man something feirce. It's always a big breasted woman that just makes him defy every single thing I tell him not to do._

"A DATE?! HELL NO! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Who would be? I'd sure love to go on one with you...," Shunsui remarked partially to himself at the doorway, a large grin on his face.

Nanao pursed her lips firmly, shut her eyes while putting a hand up towards her tirading friend.

"Rangiku. I was only suggesting. But seeing how you're making such a big ordeal out of the whole thing makes it seem like you might want it to happen."

The blonde wasn't believing what she was hearing. Nanao thinks she **wants** to go on a date with Byakuya? Seriously? That was the most proposterous thing she's heard in the longest time. There was no way in hell she'd go out with him. Even if you payed her. Hell, if you promised her some sake and some foreplay. Two of her most favourite things in the world.

"Oh my God, Nanao! You're supposed to be my friend here! You really think I _wanna_ go out with him?!," shouted Rangiku.

The one thing about the strawberry blonde was something known to nearly everyone in the Seireitei- she was never one to yell or vivaciously express her deepest feelings. Things like that weren't meant for people's eyes nor ears. She was defying every rule she set up for herself as she continued on her rant about the bastard captain of the Sixth Division. What did it take for a girl to get a damned vacation in the Seireitei.

"Well why else would you be yelling? You never yell."

"Go out with who?"

Throwing a finger towards the interrupting captain, Nanao said through gritted teeth, "Not now, Shunsui."

"But Nanao-chan-"

"Later, Shunsui," the lieutenant of the Eighth Division said a bit too curtly than needed. "Please. Give us privacy?"

"Anything you say, Nanao-chan."

When he finally left, the dark haired woman let out the umpteenth sigh of the day, lifted her eyes towards the livid lieutenant of the Tenth. Nanao didn't know how else to tell her friend. She just wasn't listening. Maybe she had to set it to her straight but not how she usually gave her friend news straightforward. Rangiku would just have to find out the hard way. But first, Nanao had to give her the honest truth about another issue. An issue that affected the entire Seireitei.

"Fine. You don't have to go out with him. Look, what you need- and i'm can't believe i'm going to say this-, but what you really need is to get laid. I'm setting you up. You need a man. You really do. And some sake as well. I think i'll set you up at a bar. Please, for everyone's sake in the Soul Society- get wasted and knocked up, Rangiku-chan."

Rangiku could not believe what her friend had just confessed to her. Was she really that much of a bitch lately? Hmm, now that she thought about it, Hitsugaya-taicho was alot more irritated than usual and even Unohana suggested she try dating. Wow, had it seriously gotten to this? One captain of the Seireitei had turned her into this insanely stressed, sex deprived and utterly alcohol weaned woman? Well, maybe it was _her _fault that she was sex and alcohol deprived, but he definitely contributed to the stressed part. God, why was he such a jackass?

"...Well, it has been a while since i've gotten some sake in my system. And damn, how long has it been since i've had a man?"

"A few months to be exact."

"Don't rub it in." Sighing, the red head flipped her hair across her shoulders and began loosening the bust of her uniform to reveal her assets in all their glory.

"I guess one night at the bar wouldn't be too bad. You promise the guy won't be some dead beat, will you?"

Nanao shook her head, smiled slightly. At least her friend was starting to act like her normal self. Seeing her breasts out like that caused an unfamiliar mirth in her grin as she said, "Take my word for it. He'll be exactly what you need."

"I guess I have no other choice but to trust you, Nanao-chan. And if it's Byakuya, I swear i'm gonna kill you," warned the buxom lieutenant.

"It won't be. Give me some time and come by later. I'll have you a date by then."

Rangiku shrugged, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling before sauntering out of her office. "Alright. See ya, Nanao-chan."

_What a shame. I thought i'd never see her like this. I hope he straightens this out because I can't take another minute of this polar opposite of Rangiku._

* * *

"Woah! Rangiku! Where are you goin' lookin' so..."

"Sexy? Gorgeous? Cat got your tongue, Ikkaku?"

Rangiku sauntered up to the flabberghasted Third Seat of Squad Eleven, kissed his cheek then took his said cheek into her hand. She cocked her head a little to the side, put on an innocent face.

"Wish it were you going out with me?," she asked coyly, suppressing giggles.

He nodded silently, if not quickly, his eyes scanning her entire voluptuous silhouette in the evening sunset's rays. She was most definitely not dressed with garments of this life, but of the world of the living. He had never seen a minidress look so...enticing, in all his days. Ikkaku ripped his eyes away from his fixated stare at her ample cleavage when she forced his eyes away with a lift of his chin.

"Nope. This isn't for you, hun. I have a date."

"God, who the hell is the lucky son of a bitch?"

Rangiku laughed softly, shook her head as she let go of his chin to flip her hair. She shifted slightly in her stilettos while shrugging. In all honestly, they both were in the same boat with knowing who the hell it was that she was meeting for a supposed 'blind date' or that's how Nanao said it. When she went to see Nanao as she requested, to her excitement yet somewhat dismay, the prompt woman had actually found her a date. A little too quickly than was necessary. Not that Rangiku was surprised, all men held her in highest regards, whether it was because of her personality or her tantilizing assets- or both.

The strawberry blonde wanted to believe that Nanao found her a suitable date, a guy that wasn't too full of himself but also wasn't a walking miser of spiritual pressure. She didn't know what she would do if she slept with a guy who's spiritual pressure was the equivalent of both Zaraki Kenpachi's and Ichigo Kurosaki's. Rangiku wouldn't be intimidated by such a man, she just wouldn't appreciate a guy that could have the potential to defeat her precious Haineko.

"I have no clue."

"Well, if he turns out to be a loser, you know where to find me."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Rangiku put a hand on her hip and waved him away. "Yup. Getting yelled at by Zaraki-taicho."

Turning around to leave, the blonde's instincts were screaming at her to turn around and give him one last glance but she knew that if she did that then his staring at her ass would cease. Rangiku didn't want any of that. Even if she couldn't see him do it.

Now, where was her date?

_"He'll meet you at this address. It's an exclusive restaraunt in the outskirts of the Seireitei. Nowhere near the Rukongai."_

_"But why at some prissy little restaraunt? What's so different about going there and to a bar?"_

_"Rangiku-chan, he said he wouldn't meet you anywhere else. He's kinda high maintenance."_

After that conversation with Nanao, she knew for sure she wasn't going to like this date. Infact, she was almost one hundred percent positive that she'd hit the bar at some point later in the night to have some real fun. All she had to do was come up with a strategy to ditch the guy. It wouldn't be too hard seeing as she was looking stunningly gorgeous tonight. Any guy could pick her up and didn't matter if the restaraunt was some high class, broom-up-a-rich-guy's-ass location.

_He better be hot like she said he was._

Rangiku arrived at the restauraunt faster than she should have, all thanks to her flash step. Hey, a girl could still flash step in five inch stilettos if she avoided puddles and other small obstacles. The place was fancy all right. Fancy as hell, Rangiku didn't need a damn waiter to show her to a seat in a bar so why in the hell did she need one to get to a seat not even twenty feet away?

Nanao really had outdid herself. The strawberry blonde was told once seated that the table was already reserved for her date. How her friend could pull off a reserved table at an exclusive, expensive restaraunt in only a few hours she'd never know. You'd have to be a damn noble to get a reservation here, as she could tell from examining the people around her. They looked like the most snobbiest people around, she was feeling a bit concious of her revealing dress at that moment when eyes began to study her as well. Condescendingly.

If her so-called date didn't show up soon, she definitely ditch him.

And then he came. If she wasn't so sure he was her date, she would have already ran the hell out of the restaraunt. At first, Rangiku didn't know whether he was looking at her or at the way she was dressed, but when she saw him walking towards her direction, that was when she completely lost all coherent thought.

_Oh my god, no way is he coming over here._

Yup. Nanao was going to get her ass beat. She swore she wouldn't get him and dammit did she lie to her. Rangiku's date was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Oh hell no," Rangiku muttered beneath her breath.

Byakuya was dressed to impress, as a noble should, Rangiku made sure to keep her jaw from dropping at the sight of the granderous man, clothed in garments made of practically the same material of his exuberant scarf. He was all in black yet she was all in cherry red, the colour of her dress as well as the colour of the rose he held in his hand. Didn't every man know you don't woo a woman with a rose on a first date, nonetheless a blind date?

The blue eyed woman was rendered speechless when he slowly approached her, deep plum irises gazing down at her emotionlessly.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho. A surprise."

He offered her the rose in which she surprisingly accepted, Rangiku barely blinking when she looked from the flower back up into his eyes. Just what the hell was going on? Please let this be a hoax, a trick of some sort. Maybe he was just trying to be nice until his own date showed up.

Alas. He started to settle down into the chair opposite her which completely threw her off guard.

"Woah, woah. Wait a minute. **You're** my date?," Rangiku retorted, if not a bit loudly than necessarily needed.

"Indeed. I was informed by a good acquaintance of mine that her friend was in need of a date."

_'Yeah, and she's also in need of a foot up her fuckin' ass', Rangiku thought bitterly to herself._

A waiter had arrived at that moment, giving the both of them menu's as another waiter provided them with wine glasses and presented select wines to them.

"Which would you like, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?," Byakuya asked monotonously.

Rangiku pulled her face into a stern, hardened facade that could have scared off even the most diligent of men. She pointed to a wine bottle, not even caring what kind it was. The waiter immediately poured her a glass of the selected wine, filling Byakuya's upon his simple request. When they left, Rangiku was still staring at the captain of the Sixth as though he were an evil, cruel man. A bastard that dared to even attempt to be kind to her when all he's ever shown her was insignificance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?," she said blatantly, the question written all over her face for the past few moments but she didn't know how to quite put it into words.

"Elaborate, fukutaicho."

"You...ugh, just what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you see something's wrong with this?"

She gestured to their table, the glasses full of a dark crimson wine, the rose that layed unwanted beside her untouched wine glass.

Byakuya merely took a sip of his drink. "Fukutaicho, I must press that I know nothing of which you oppose of. Clarify further for me."

Rangiku had it up to here with all of his extensive vocabulary. Why did nobles have to be such know-it-all's? They were two completely different people, Byakuya having everything handed to him, anything he could ever want since birth while she had to fight for what she wanted, went to any lengths necessary just to get by. He wouldn't know the real meaning of struggling if he read it in a damned dictionary ten or twenty times.

"You. Me. On a date. This is wrong, you ignorant bastard."

It was then that she finally snatched her glass of wine, took a large swig until it was all emptied into her mouth. She wanted to scoff. Damn, she had way better than this stuff.

The dark haired captain locked his eyes on her, studied her agrivated face intently, his lips a straight line. "You complain so vehemently. Any woman would be more than gracious to be dining in such exuberance." She then saw a small smirk tug at his mouth. "Then again, you're not just any woman," he added quietly.

She seethed. How dare the bastard?

"Fuck you."

He didn't respond, merely took another sip of his wine before opening his dinner menu. "The waiters will return soon. Choose your selection."

"Unlike you, I can't afford this. People like me have other things to worry about. Like bills."

Byakuya continued to ignore her as though she were talking to a wall. An emotionless, indifferent wall. "What will you have?"

"Didn't you hear me?," Rangiku growled.

Reaching across the table, she went to grab the cold bottle of wine and poured herself another glass, this time filling it to the top unlike the butlers who filled it halfway. She took a small swig, enjoying the alcohol running through her system. Damn would she need it if he didn't want to get embarrassed in this stupid restaraunt. Rangiku was sure now that she would be leaving this date going to some type of bar.

He suddenly put down his menu, eyes staring at her so full of void coolness and stoic emotion. What did it take to make the man show any type of emotion besides the occasional smirk?

"I will take care of the bill, fukutaicho. This is what a gentleman does for his date."

"Where's the gentleman?," she asked with faux innocence, coyness dancing in her icy blues.

There was that damned smirk again. She hated when he did that. He knew how to do shit else but smirk and condescend people. Jackass.

"You are every bit of defiant, fukutaicho."

Before she could retort with another insult to the insolent man, a waiter suddenly arrived with a pad of paper and a pen. Rangiku could bet the paper was made out of trees the rich people bought for more than a damned five months rent and the ink for the pen was probably the blood of deceased nobles. It was merely a guess, but then again how in the hell would she know? Rangiku never had so much as enough money for a freakin' house note than these people carried around in their damned pockets all the time.

"What will you have, miss?"

She snapped out of her trance when she realized that the waiter was talking to her. Rangiku shook her head and closed her menu. There was no way she could eat anything here.

"Nothing thank you-"

"She'll have the same as I."

"Excellent, Kuchiki-sama."

Rangiku glared at him with enough hatred to subdue any person who so happened to meet her gaze, yet not the Kuchiki bastard. He met her eyes with his own cool, emotionless violets, interlaced his fingers together infront of him.

"I already explained. I shall handle the bill, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"You can just kiss my fuckin' ass. I said I didn't want anything. Why are you always acting like you're so high and fuckin' mighty? I bet you without that damn scarf, you wouldn't be any fuckin' body."

Byakuya for the first time that night harbored a different emotion on his face, in his eyes. Blankness. Complete devoid of anything. It couldn't even be called stoic. He blinked at her as though she were some being of a different world.

"Fukutaicho. I can assure you a scarf has less meaning to me than my title. It is merely an heirloom."

The strawberry blonde wasn't liking his tone, especially his words. Just what type of man, a noble no less, would speak so lowly of something pertaining of family values and meaning? Did none of that matter to him? If he were to burn the damned scarf that was worth ten Seireitei's on it's own, he wouldn't care?

"You...are...a dumbass. Please, I apologize but I have to leave before I say something else that I don't want to."

Just as Rangiku shifted her chair backwards to stand, she was abruptly stopped with a hand on her wrist. It felt...gentle and non-demeaning. Dare she say it, but his touch was calming almost. She couldn't ignore it. Wide icy blues responded to his actions, staring at him with confusion and astonishment.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Allow me to apologize. If you would be so kind as to stay...I would prefer to finish this..."

The word was on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't say it. Rangiku saw him struggling ever so slightly to say it, saved him the trouble by reciting gently, "_Date_?"

"Hai. Arigatou."

She nodded and settle back into her position at the table, an awkward silence enveloping them with nothing but the ad lib of the dining people surrounding them. The lieutenant couldn't believe it at first. But had Byakuya actually...**begged **her to stay? Well not so much as beg, after all he was a prestigious man with title and fortune. Persuaded maybe? Was that the right word for it?

Hesitantly almost, she dared to look at him again and was surprised to see him still looking at her.

"You're an intriguing woman. Every bit as what people describe you to be."

"So you have been asking about me?"

Byakuya nodded.

Rangiku, though wanted to get to the very bottom of the whole ordeal, surprisingly didn't ask him a single thing about it and instead nodded along. She reached for her wine glass and that was when he touched her again, this time, holding her hand.

"Fukutaicho, what is this?"

He was referring to the scar on the outside of her hand; a jagged, grotesque thing that had since nearly faded away yet was still slightly visible. If you looked closely enough that was. She had obtained it when she was a little girl living in the Rukongai. Her and Gin had their first fight and she'd never forget how he burned her hand on the embers of the small fire they used to keep warm inside their tiny abode. It was something she never told anyone and she didn't want to explain it of course. Not to him anyways.

"It's nothing," she replied as she snatched away her hand from his warm, smooth touch.

He studied her for a moment before concluding that he should leave the matter at rest. The food had arrived and to her utter dismay, it looked just as appetizing as she would have thought. Why in the hell did the most expensive food have to look the most picturesque? She didn't want to let him know that she wanted nothing more than to eat the food before her that looked as though it came straight out of a magazine.

"Is something troubling you?"

She shook her head causing her exceedingly long locks of strawberry blonde to fan about her. Rangiku on her own instinct reached for the bust of her dress, hiked it upwards. She should have at least worn a dress with some straps if she knew she'd be in this kind of setting. She was feeling a bit self concious but for some amusing reason or another, the man sitting across from her didn't complain not once about her prominent cleavage, the inappropriate attire she was wearing to such a restaraunt.

Then again, there was an old saying that a wise woman had told her once before. It applied to all men, including Byakuya Kuchiki- all men were just the same. It was far-fetched, but not completely untrue in theorizing that Byakuya most likely had more in common with the rowdy, sex hungry members of Squad Eleven than he would like. It even posed a bit of interest in her. Just how was this man like when nothing but passion and feral instincts remained in his nature, without having to rely on his good looks, money and power to win a woman over? It would probably be the equivalent of seeing the world end.

"Your attire. It was not for a place like this...was it?"

"To be honest, I was looking forward to having my blind date at a bar. Infact," Rangiku started, laughing gently. "I was actually going to ditch your ass and head off to the bar by myself."

Byakuya was silent for a long few moments, staring again at her which both annoyed the blonde yet oddly intrigued her. He was a man of few words, but his words were powerful. She could bet he used the long momentary pauses to figure out what his next sentence was going to be. And speak of the devil, here it was now.

"That won't be necessary."

"How come?"

"I'll accompany you."

She watched as he reached into his haori shirt, took out a velvet pouch that made the sound Rangiku loved to hear. The sweet jingle of yen. Wait a minute. Were they leaving? All Byakuya had to do was give a flick of his fingers and a waiter was beside him almost immediately.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama?"

"The bill if you would."

Rangiku blinked in disbelief. "Wait...you're serious?"

He didn't answer her, merely threw a small handful of yen onto the table, that small handful enough to buy all of the outfits she could ever want in a bunch of stores in the world of the living. The waiter returned with the bill, Byakuya not taking but a second to read the due amount before throwing it on the table as well.

"Keep the change." He then lifted his eyes towards Rangiku with an emotionless look for approval. "Shall we, fukutaicho?"

Nodding involuntarily, the blonde haired woman slowly rose from her seat as she gazed upon the table full of untouched food, barely drunken wine. Just as she began to walk towards the exit, Byakuya had stopped her for a third time with his touch, this time on her forearm. She glanced back at him and he was offering her the forgotten rose she left on the table.

"You nearly abandoned it."

"Arigatou..."

She kept the rose held in the same hand as she did her small clutch purse, couldn't help but notice the awkwardness of both of them walking together out of the restaraunt. Did she mention the word **together**? When they reached outside, it was darker than she remembered, the skies no longer the pastel colours of orange, burgendy and gold but of pink, dark blue and violet.

_Just like his eyes...Wait a minute?!_

Rangiku flushed at that blunt inward thought, her cheeks going as red as the colour of her silken, rolling tendrils that dropped down her back and framed her face. She wasn't sure if the man walking beside her noticed yet then again, how could he? He was looking straight ahead of them without any intention of looking towards her direction.

"Where is this establishment we are heading to, fukutaicho?"

Snapping quickly back into reality, the blushing woman cleared her throat before replying, "It's in the Rukongai district."

Just as she predicted, he didn't answer- why would he?- and instead took a few long and dare she say, dramatic, moments of silence before he spontaniously changed the subject again. Just what was it with this guy and changing the conversation with every one sentence he spoke?

"By the time we reach the Rukongai it shall be nightfall. Would you rather flash step, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

"Well, we could. It would just be a matter of ruining my new stilettos to get there."

Byakuya's expression changed, if not slightly. "What are...stilettos?"

"Hold out your hand," she instructed.

Once he did, out of nowhere the strawberry blonde flung her leg up into his outstretched palm in which he reacted almost immediately to, wrapped his hand around the silken limb. She was quite aware of the shock on his face, took pride in his marginally widened eyes while stifling her giggles as she pointed to the black patent heel on her foot.

"This is a stiletto. It's a type of shoe for women in the world of the living."

Byakuya's eyes roamed down the incredibley long limb until his eyes landed on the stiletto, observed it for a few moments. "It is...fashionable, I suppose."

"It better be for the price I payed for it."

She noticed that he was staring at her shoe a bit longer than what she would have hoped. Her balance wasn't the best in the world, especially when she was balancing herself on a single five inch heel. Rangiku felt her body begin to wobble in the slightest and as instantly as it happened, it ceased. Byakuya had wound a free arm around her waist.

"Balance is one of the key elements in being a lieutenant, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"Sorry if my training didn't prepare me for holding my leg up like this."

Byakuya's lips pulled into the tiniest of smirks. "Fukutaicho. I must correct you in saying that women have different training regimens than men. Women are trained to be more agile...limber even, than their male teammates."

Rangiku rolled her eyes as he slowly lowered her leg downwards. When she looked back at him, she was almost sure that his eyes had scaled to places he should not have been looking at, or **up **for that matter. She said to herself again just as she did in the restaraunt- Byakuya behind his condescending, stoic masquerade was still a human being. He may be a downright bastard of a man at times, but then again, he was a **man**. And men all wanted one thing, even the arrogant ones.

_Byakuya is the hardest catch in the Soul Society. I heard he hasn't bedded another female or even been with another woman for that matter since his late wife, Hisana._

"Ahem..."

As quickly as his violets wandered towards her thighs, they rose until they looked into her icy blues, Byakuya slightly surprised to see a broad smirk upon her slender face.

"...Were you...looking for anything? Anything in particular?"

His cheeks bled in only the slightest as he averted his eyes away, straightened his stance while unraveling his arm from her waist. He waited patiently as she smoothed out the bottom of her short dress then took her idleness as his cue to continue their walking.

"Would you care to flash step now?," he asked a moment later.

"Very much, yes."

The two disappeared from their respectable spots in a blur colours, both silent as they resumed towards their destination. Triumphance, in the meanwhile, wouldn't wipe itself off of the Squad Ten lieutenant's face. She'd feel even better if half of the people she'd tell would actually believe her.

Byakuya Kuchiki was an undercover pervert.

_Shunsui might even have some competition. At least when Byakuya looks up someone's dress, he doesn't get pummled._

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, it was as crowded, rampant and risque as a damn stripper club, which it might as well been seeing as all the female patrons including Rangiku were dressed like they were preparing for a damned stripper performance. Rangiku, surprisingly, wasn't the raciest looking girl. There were far worse women who dared to leave their houses in nothing but tiny yukata's that revealed more cleavage than needed. Though she was the only one wearing modern clothing, it didn't actually mean she was the only one showing more than her fair amount of skin.

Byakuya and her together were odd enough seen together, but what appeared even odder was to two of them together in a bar. A vivacious bar to be exact. All eyes would have been on them if everyone wasn't already half the night into intoxication, even though it had just turned nightfall. Goes to show you who were the real lushes in the Soul Society.

This must have been the biggest astonishment of the night for her stoic date, but hell, he had to live some time or another.

"Please. An order of the strongest sake you got back there," Rangiku demanded the bartender as soon as they both sat down at a secluded location.

She refused to look at him as she mindlessly ran her fingers through her hair, drew the endless tendrils away into the air until her fingertips reached the very ends and allowed the silken strands to float back to their original state. Rangiku wasn't aware of how long she's been playing with her hair, but it was just something she did when things were bothering her. Whether she was upset or excited or plain just pissed off, her hair was like her security blanket and she was glad to have been blessed with so much of it.

"Your hair. You are quite fond of it."

This was why she was playing with her hair; because she was fucking pissed. And why? The answer was sitting right next to her, probably saying the most aloof sentences in the Japanese language. So many people were off having fun, having drinking contests and have left their cares right at the door. Rangiku wanted to be one of those people but she was stuck with..._him_.

"A girl has to cherish her hair. It's one of the many things that defines her," Rangiku answered curtly, still refusing to look at him.

Finally the sake arrived and she was the first one to grab the small bottle and poured her sake cup to the top. Byakuya watched the vulgar woman with about as much intensity as the sun as she took the sake shot all the way, tilted her head back as she allowed the firey liquid to run down her throat. The alcohol sat inside her stomach with a familiar warmth that tempted her into drinking more.

"Now _this _is liquor. And it won't cost me a cent," she boasted pridefully, licked the excess of the sake from her lips.

"Why not, fukutaicho?"

Rangiku nodded her head towards the bartender who met her eyes with a small smirk. She winked towards him before looking back to her indifferent date.

"That's why. This is my favourite bar. All the guys here are very generous. Especially for me."

Byakuya poured himself some of the sake, not all the way to the top as his date, but just enough so that he wouldn't be too intoxicated. He had a feeling the vibrant strawberry blonde was going to be a little bit more than tipsy once they left the bar. Hell, he didn't even know if they'd be leaving together by the way she flirted around.

She went ahead and poured herself more of the alcohol, a small smile on her lips from the beginning effects of the wonderfully strong sake.

"I still remember."

"Hmm?"

Lifting her head, her smile slowly vanished when she saw the slight graveness in his facial expression- like he ever expressed anything other than seriousness- but Rangiku noticed he was looking a bit more serious than usual. What a fucking killjoy.

"...When we first met. I declined your attempts of benevolence. I apologize."

In Byakuya language, he was saying he was sorry for being an ass and not letting him and Rangiku at least be aquaintances. She nodded her head, lowered her icy blues to her sake cup that was cradled in a slender hand. Damn, she knew he was nothing but a buzz kill. Could you bring the man to any place other than a funeral and expect him to fit in? Where was the versatality in him?

"Thank you, I guess."

"I would...like to start over." She lifted her eyes and thought she saw a sliver of softness in his violets. "...If you wouldn't mind."

Rangiku slowly nodded, dumbstruck when he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Would you care to become an aquaintance of mine, fukutaicho?"

His lips felt nearly ten times better than his touch alone, the blue eyed woman at a loss for what to say or what to do for that matter. How was a girl supposed to respond to a socially detatched guy who probably had absolutely no clue that a woman had a menustral cycle. Did he even know what her first name was? All he called her since the restaraunt was 'Matsumoto-fukutaicho'. Don't get her wrong, of course it was her name, but it wasn't the name her mother gave her.

Drawing closer towards him, she shook her head while putting down her cup of sake. "You know, when you ask a girl to be your aquaintance, you should sort of use her real name."

"Matsumoto-"

"Rangiku, maybe? And i'll stop calling you Byakuya-jackass. Deal?"

The dumbfounded expression on his face was priceless and dare she admit it, pretty damn cute, but she wouldn't tell him that of course. After all, they were just _aquaintances_ after all. She giggled gently when he nodded, refrained herself from doing something she'd regret later. He let go of her hand before going back to his sake, Rangiku following suit. The sake was in her bloodstream now and it was causing the weirdest sensations to roll throughout her body. She couldn't quite explain it, the tipsy feeling that had assaulted her mind, but it had her wanting to do something crazy with this man.

But what exactly defined crazy for Byakuya Kuchiki? Shooting the breeze on a work day? Using Bankai on an unnecessary opponent? Or maybe just having sex with about the most beautiful woman in the entire Seireitei?

Because that was exactly what she was thinking about.

"So, the rumors. You said you've heard them right?," she asked.

With a small nod, he replied, "Yes."

Rangiku smirked to herself, flipped her hair over her shoulder. Taking a sip of her nearly empty cup, she said, "They've gotten out of control. People actually think we both planned this."

Byakuya said nothing and before he could even think about replying, she added with a laugh, "They actually think we wanted some sort of one-night stand."

"I presume these rumors have been accumulating and fabricating from the barracks of Squad Eleven," he spoke indifferently.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Both were silent for the longest they've been since the beginning of their date. Rangiku had no idea as to how to bring up any conversation and she was sure he was feeling the awkwardness as well. What else was there to say to a man who isolated human emotions with just about the most stubborn facade she's seen yet. His stoic face was just as annoying as a certain lavender haired former captain's face who's grin haunted her dreams and threatened to drive her into insanity.

"I was informed...of your loss."

"What?"

Completely confused, she looked at the man across from her with a puzzled and utterly distressed expression that damn near crumbled his facade. Byakuya simply restated, "Your loss. Ichimaru Gin's death. My deepest condolences...Rangiku."

Rangiku didn't know whether to be ecstatic that he finally used her first name or that he was actually showing some symphathy for somebody other than himself. Was Nanao right all along? Was Byakuya Kuchiki actually this thoughtful, generous, and understanding individual? Was the taicho of the Sixth Division actually...human?

Clearing her throat, the blonde nodded in response while looking away, fully unaware of the growing flush at her cheeks.

"You don't have to be sorry....Gin's death...may have been the best thing that's happened to me."

Out of her periheral, she could see a subtle puzzlement in his violets and in the slight crease of his forehead.

Sighing softly, she continued wistfully, "With Gin gone...I won't have to waste my time on love that can never be. I can give men a chance that actually want my love and not my..._assets_."

Byakuya's eyes, at that sentence, had wandered to her prominent cleavage for the briefest of moments before gazing back into her eyes. He saw the emotion that threatened to leave those icy depths of beauty, the definition of attraction. The dark haired man didn't want to admit it right away, or aloud for that matter, but it was actually her eyes he had noticed before anything else. As obtrusive as her breasts were, the woman's breathtaking blue irises were what he observed first. The woman's eyes were very conspicuous.

With about the most gorgeous strawberry blonde hair he's seen in all his days, the Kuchiki clan leader could say at the very least that he was experiencing more attraction towards her now that he had a good picture of who the actual person was in the midst of all that beauty. And indeed, it must have been the sake that was physically drawing him towards her; but with self awarness still at it's peak performance as it always was, he could still maintain his urges and desires that he had tediously trained himself to refrain if any so event were to come before him.

"You have a charismatic persona, fukutaicho. A woman who is approachable is one who's selection knows no boundaries."

In Byakuya language, she was a very vivacious and lively person and with those kind of attributes backing up her phenomenal beauty, there would always be plenty of fish in the sea for her choosing. Damn, was it her or was it becoming easier to decipher his aristocratic vocabulary? She decided not to dwell on the matter as she poured herself more sake. While filling up her cup, she noticed that his alcohol content was nearly gone and before he could bring it to his lips, Rangiku offered to refill his cup.

"More?"

He nodded slowly and offered his cup in which she deftly and skillfully poured the clear liquid into his cup, her eyes fixated on the sake so as to know when to stop. She then drew back the bottle of sake and replaced it, reached for her own cup of sake. It was then at that moment that someone she wished she wouldn't have knew spotted her.

"Rangiku-chan?!"

_Renji? What the hell does he want?_

She pretended as though she didn't hear him but it was becoming pretty hard to ignore him as he drew closer towards her through the crowd of people, her name being bellowed throughout the damn bar. If people weren't as intoxicated as they were, she was sure half the patrons at the damned establishment would want to inquire why she was here with a noble of all people.

"Hey, Ran-chan. Wow, you look incredible, who're you here with?," Renji laughed as he took her hand into his own, kissed the top of it.

"Arigatou, Renji-chan...but i'm here with...Byakuya-taicho."

At the sound of his captain's name, Renji at the same time noticed his presence, not even noticing the stoic man when he approached his strawberry blonde haired friend. Immediately he released Rangiku's hand, laughed nervously while bowing infront of his captain.

"Taicho. Pardon me. Accept my apologies. I didn't know Rangiku-chan was your...date," he apologized.

Rangiku stifled a giggle when she noticed how he had choked on the word _date_, chanced a look at the violet eyed man who simply gave his subordinate a curt nod. "Hai. Miss Matsumoto is indeed my date."

"Well then, don't let me ruin it. I'll catch you later, Rangiku-chan."

Renji attempted to hug his friend but found he couldn't, not under the watchful eye of his superior. Rangiku noticed this awkwardness instantly and instead, took it upon herself to embrace the tentative lieutenant. She rose from her seat, set down her sake before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, her breasts pressed teasingly against his chest. Renji's hands barely settled at the flare of her hips when he took notice of the most stoniest, gravest look from his captain.

"Um, heh heh, you know what. I think I hear Ichigo calling me. Gotta go."

Rangiku placed a finger to her cheek, deep in thought as to why Renji would want to take off so quickly. He looked as if he saw a ghost, she remarked to herself as she settled back into her seat, reached for her sake.

"That was weird. Then again, Renji is hopeless when around me."

"He is hopeless in basic combat. He over-exerts himself at even the simplest of attacks."

"Oh, is that so? And this is coming from 'Mr. I Have Sakura Blossoms As My Bankai'? If you're gonna call someone out, at least have something to back it up with, hun."

As she expected, he had no response in store for that and instead merely downed more of his sake which was becoming easier and easier to sustain within his body as the night went on. An hour or so went by before Byakuya could finally say that he had reached his limit of intoxication, not too tipsy and not too drunk. He knew he could make it back home in one piece, yet his counterpart on the other hand wasn't as fortunate in her alcohol level calculations. Was it possible to say that Rangiku's intoxication was borderline drunk?

High pitch cackles escaped her throat as she downed another shot of sake, having gone through three full bottles all by herself and with each one, the alcohol content becoming higher. She had the equivalent of two cases of wine coolers in her system but she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. The woman was beyond the point of being tipsy and she was on her way to achieving full blown drunkness.

Byakuya had no idea as to why she was laughing, maybe it was something he had uttered but had no recollection as to what he said.

"Oh my god, did you know that I went out with that guy..." She pointed to a guy a little ways towards her left who was conversing with a scantly dressed female, the indifferent Byakuya not taking more than a second to analyze the man. "He was about the most pathetic guy in bed. My god, I wanted to ask him, 'Is it in yet?'," she laughed, banged her hand the tabletop beside her.

"Miss Matsumoto, I must advise you that it hurts a man's pride when you gossip about their inabilities."

Gazing playfully into his violets, she defended airily, "Inability? That guy couldn't give me one orgasm all night. That isn't inability, hun, that's a fucking disappointment. What does a woman have to do for some decent foreplay?"

Byakuya simply remained silent, stared at the woman almost as if he expected her to continue in the rant she was already engrossed in. Her icy blues never wavered from him, clouded with the effects from the alcohol yet still harboring her charismatic personality. For some reason or another, he just couldn't refuse an expectant and utterly exotic look like that.

"If the man doesn't fit to your expectations, there is always the option of teaching him."

A look of pure astonishment overtook her face as she absorbed exactly what the violet eyed man had just said to her. "...Teach? Are you serious?"

He took a generous gulp of his sake before responding monotonously, "Hai."

Rangiku craned her neck to the side, utterly nonplussed.

"You know, your conversation skills can really throw a girl off. Can't you at least give me something to work with? It's very hard for me, you know, especially when i'm the one doing most of the talking. This is a _date_ you know."

In all honesty, he had no response for her spontanious rant and had all in all given up on trying to come up with something to reply back with. Byakuya couldn't quite explain the spontaneity of the woman before him, but it oddly piqued an interest in him he didn't even know existed. Rangiku was about as refreshing as cold water on a hot afternoon, a hair-tossling breeze on an utterly humid evening.

"I am aware of that, Miss Matsumoto."

Rangiku wanted to protest about his lack of using her proper name, but hey- at least he wasn't calling her 'Matsumoto-fukutaicho' anymore. Though her alcohol induced mind was about as shrouded as smoking in a room with no windows, she still found sense to suddenly put down her sake and began opening her purse. Her black haired date took notice of this almost immediately and before she could pull out enough money to pay for their sake, he took a gentle yet firm hold of her tiny wrist, violets staring solemly at her.

"No."

That was all he said and quite frankly, that's all that had to be said. The strawberry blonde slowly released the money that was in her enclosed hand back into her purse, closed it. Her blush returned to her face and unlike the other times where she involuntarily flushed, this time she could actually feel it, her face growing hot beneath his stoic gaze. What was it about this man's eyes that made her spine tingle and her heart racing triple it's normal rate? This had never happened to her before with him. Well, this was probably due to the fact that she never really put much interest into really looking at him, more or less his eyes.

Yet now that she was, she didn't know why she never did before.

After he set down his sake, he layed a small amount of money on the countertop and without asking for his change stood up. Rangiku thought he was going to leave without her, but then he held out his hand. She didn't know what was causing her cheeks to bleed so profusely beneath her translucent skin. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was this man's incredibley sexy eyes.

"Come. We've been here far too long."

Slowly she slipped her hand ontop of his, inwardly relished the way he cradled her slender hand around his fingers with so much care; as though she were the finest of china dolls. She stood up as well and allowed him to lead her out of the noisy bar, through crowds of rampant bar patrons. He was patient, she noticed, when her strides didn't quite match up with his. Once they reached outside, the air was brisker than she remembered and the strawberry blonde was silently cursing herself as to why she would wear such a scant little dress without bringing so much as a damned jacket. She shivered and as though the man were a mind reader, he let go of her hand and began to remove himself of his outer haori.

"Oh, no! Please. I'm fine. You don't have to-"

"A woman should not suffer when a man can satiate her needs. You are cold and I have sufficient warmth. You will use my haori."

That last sentence was an order and she knew an order when she heard one. She wanted to protest vehemently, remind him that she was not his lieutenant and that infact she didn't even belong to any portion to the Sixth Division. But once the warmth of a large haori draped over her shoulders, all thoughts of cussing the facade-ridden man all seemed to melt away immediately. Her large icy blues gazed up at him with a subtle fascination equivalent to that of a small child upon seeing their favourite show on television.

"...Arigatou."

He looked away and Rangiku could recall that the man never looked away from her once since earlier tonight. Was he trying to hide something? Rangiku could rationalize just a tad beyond her inebriation and what she could decipher so far was that it had to have been her charms. No man could resist them and like she said prior, Byakuya Kuchiki was still a man no matter how strong his indifferent masquerade was. Her presumptions proved to be true when she saw just the faintest of flushes upon his face, maybe from cold, maybe from powder blue irises that refused to stop gazing at him.

"You are most welcome. Come, let's get you home."

"Already?"

Byakuya was just as surprised as she when she uttered that undeniably saddened response, swivled his head until he was once more looking down at her with a look that Rangiku was not familiar with. Was it possible to look utterly helpless and perplexed at the same time?

"I assumed you would want to retire for the night, Miss Matsumoto."

"It's not even midnight. Besides, I sleep in my squad's barracks."

He watched her readjust the haori around her for a moment before replying, "...You...you do not own a home?"

"Don't get me wrong, as a lieutenant, I have enough money to get any house I want- and I do have a house. It's just that...well, it's so big. I've never stayed one night in that place."

Byakuya blinked and Rangiku thought she'd never seen a more hilarious face, giggles eliciting past her lips. He stared at her with a look that said he didn't know where on earth to start with her and he didn't want to find out where. The violet eyed captain gently shook his head which made his silken hair in his precious Kenseikan brush about his shoulders.

"That does sound like something...only you would say, fukutaicho," he said after his face returned back to his usual self.

"Really? Well then you learn pretty damn quickly."

He turned towards the direction of the Seireitei, said after a few moments, "Are you ready? We shall flash step."

"Oh, already? Ugh, my feet are killing me. If I have to flash step anywhere else, my ankles are gonna give out."

What she first thought was an attack, she quickly learned was his own mind set intentions when she saw the man swiftly turn around and sweep her clear off of her feet. She felt exactly like a princess in his arms, those said strong arms cradling her voluptuous body as though she were his own. Why was a man who could kill without so much as putting in a quarter of his effort, treating her with such delicate intentions with equally delicate hands? He was so warm, she wanted to snuggle closer into his muscled chest but then she quickly found herself. Just what on earth was she thinking about?

"Byakuya!," she gasped in surprise when he held her fast against him.

"Those..._stilettos _of yours...were you thinking when you put together your outfit, Miss Matsumoto?"

She kicked her stiletto ornamented feet in frustration. "Put me down."

"I am afraid I cannot."

With that said, Rangiku's line of vision turned into a complete blur of sight as the man cradling her took off towards the Seireitei. It felt as though she were floating on air, long strawberry hair billowing effortlessly behind her. The sheer acceleration of his fluent steps caused her heart rate to increase tenfold as fear skyrocketed up her spine. On impulse, she wound her arms around his neck tightly, let out a yelp when he abruptly readjusted her in his arms.

"Have you not flash-stepped this quickly before, fukutaicho?"

The man was a disciple of the flash-step goddess, Yorouichi Shihouin. How dare he question her abilities of being able to flash-step as quickly as he? If anything, he was most likely the second most quickest flash-stepper in the entire Seireitei. She'd like to really punch the fucker for his insolence but how could she when they were sailing through the air ten times faster than a moving aircraft?

Rangiku shook her head. "You're a fucking dumbass, you know that?"

"So you have said."

"I want you to unhand me...**now**."

"Miss Matsumoto. I understand now that vanity is your primary forte, so I will not waste time and lecture as to why I cannot put you down as of yet."

She growled low within her chest, glared up at him with icy blues that could have shot real daggers if the natural law of physics allowed her to do so. Just what was up with this jackass and his condescending attitude? It may get past all the other women in the Seireitei, but not her. If Rangiku was anything, it wasn't a pushover, especially to this completely ignorant asshole.

"You bastard," she lashed, absolutely livid with him now.

Byakuya merely ignored her, as usual, and simply kept on with his flash-steps until they had reached the barracks of Squad Ten. She instructed him on where to go through her inebriated daze, subconciously still clinging to him with her arms still around his neck.

"Take this left...and then it's that door over there."

The sake was now satiated through her bloodstream and as though things couldn't get any worse, she couldn't even remember how she got home. Maybe she drank too much sake, or maybe she shouldn't have ordered such a strong brand. But anyhow, she had a sober enough date so it wasn't all that bad. Infact, her intoxication was actually intensifying her outlook on the prestigious noble carrying her. He never looked more like an asshole than he did right now yet why did he have to look so sexy doing it?

They had finally reached her living quarters and the blonde couldn't have been more happier. Somehow or another, she just had a hankering to get just a tad more drunk and she had her own little stash hidden away in her small abode.

"This...is where you live?"

Nodding, Rangiku gestured that she wanted to be let down and then prepared her balance as he slowly lowered her onto her feet. Wobbling slightly on stiletto ornamented feet, she absent-mindedly grabbed his chest as a means to regain control over her balance, groaning softly. Byakuya held his tongue, wanting to say something yet didn't know if her drunken mind could even process any of it. Then again, as he thought about it, he probably wouldn't. Her hands, the same ones that wielded such a powerful katana, were soft and nimble and slender. He would have compared her hands to other places on her body, but he wasn't about to go there.

Not yet at least.

"Would it be too much for a girl to ask you to put her on her couch?"

"Your alcohol consumption was a far higher ratio than your alcohol tolerance."

"Ugh, did I ask for a damn lecture?"

No sooner did she growl those words did he sweep her up once more, holding her a bit to closely for her liking before being lain on her couch. Rangiku wrapped a hand around her forehead, pointed to one of her cabinets in the corner of her small kitchen.

"Look in there and get me a bottle of sake would ya?"

Byakuya shook his head. "If you wish for me to assist in your inebriation, then the answer is no, Miss Matsumoto."

Rangiku looked up at him with daggers in her icy blues, wanting to strangle him, do something terrible. What kind of man was he? Any man would have been more than happy to get her hammered with as many drinks as she requested. That was how all her one-night stands began in the first place anyways. Isn't that what he wanted as well?

_Wait a minute...__**Does **__he want one?..._

"You know what, i'll do it myself."

She helped herself off of her couch, as swiftly as she stood up, her head was spinning from the decreased flow of blood within her body as well as the alcohol stirring throughout her head.

"Uhn...shit..." Rangiku grabbed the arm of the very man she despised, felt as he steadied her with a hand at her waist.

"You need rest. You are in no condition for-"

"Shut up! Ugh, why do you have to be such a killjoy?"

And for the record, Rangiku wasn't the happy drunk, but the angry and ready-to-kick-someone's-ass drunk. You'd think someone who was literally the good Samaritan of the Soul Society would be a joyous and happy-go-lucky drunk. Wrong. The only reason why she never drank enough to get drunk in the first place was because she actually wanted to remember what happened the night before. But with this dumbass of a noble raining on her parade, she actually had no problem getting as inebriated as she wanted. What on earth would there be to remember in the morning anyways besides a horrible date?

As pissed and enraged as she was at the moment, Byakuya refused to listen to her as he ushered her back onto the sofa and made sure she was at least sitting down.

"Will you not heed my advice?"

"Will you stop getting on my nerves and just get my damn liquor?," she quipped, folding her arms beneath her breasts which made them lift substantially.

She caught the momentary distraction of his gaze as his violets traveled to her chest. Rangiku knew that look when she saw it, and boy has she seen it before. Many times infact, by men who didn't know when to keep their eyes to themselves. For such a stoic, quiet man, the surprise didn't lift away from her that he was an undercover pervert.

"I'm up here, you fucker."

Rangiku's mood swings were becoming more violent by the minute, the noble could clearly calculate as he witnessed the woman before him grow more and more virulent as time went by. He knew there would be fists swinging soon and they surely wouldn't be coming from him.

"Miss Matsumoto, I cannot leave until I am assured you will not drink anymore sake."

"Who the hell are you? My daddy?"

"I have no intentions of becoming any sort of father figure to you, fukutaicho."

Narrowing her eyes, the strawberry blonde helped herself up once again, this time having a good handle on her balance as she slowly made her way to her small kitchen. Byakuya saw it in her body language, her impossibly long legs and stiletto clad feet that she was sure to fall any minute. As much as he admired the woman for audacity, he still couldn't get it out of his mind as to why she would defy her drunken abilities and act as though she were completely fine.

It was then that she finally lost her balance, stumbled into her kitchen. She would have ended up on the floor if she hadn't grabbed onto her kitchen counter. Moaning in distress, Rangiku tried desperately to make the little way there was to the cabinet that had her sake, all the while keeping her hold on the counter to maintain her posture.

"Let me help you back to your sofa, Miss Matsumoto," Byakuya spoke quietly from behind her.

She suddenly stopped, not remembering the man coming into her kitchen with her. Why on earth was this guy so...irritating? Her icy blues were as wide as saucers as she slowly craned her neck to look over her shoulder and sure enough, there he was. As trifling as anything she's ever seen.

"You...**bastard**!"

As quickly as she swung her hand back at him to slap across his face, he caught it, eyes as emotionless and unhindered as ever. Byakuya's grip on her hand was surprisingly gentle but firm as he stepped closer to the astonished woman.

"You underestimate my abilities, fukutaicho. You will never be able to hit me and I suggest you stop now. Intoxication does not suit you."

Rangiku did the opposite of his so-called heeding, but instead she retaliated again, whipping around before sailing a fist towards his face. Alas, just as before, he caught her hurdling fist without so much effort as he would for blinking, which he did a minimal amount of by the way. She seethed at the noble before her, enraged that he now had two of her hands in his cruel, yet soft and warm clutches. Rangiku's mind was full of contradictions lately for some reason.

"What the hell is wrong with you?," she demanded angrily.

Byakuya blinked. For probably the second time that night, she thought irritably. "You are a woman. I will not retaliate. Fukutaicho or not, you must face facts and admit that as a woman you will never hit me."

"You enjoy pissing me off, don't you?"

She wrenched her hands from his clutches, her long hair whipping about her face as she shook her head while she groaned in sheer annoyance. "You know what? Why don't you just leave? I don't need you here anymore."

"I see I have to repeat myself...I will not leave unless I am assured you will not partake in anymore alcohol consumption, Miss Matsomoto."

Rangiku felt a nerve at her temple twitch, catching herself before she said anything else to this spiteful man. It was all fruitless anyways, so why bother? All her words ended up in vain when talking to this idiot. Instead, she came up with another tactic that even he couldn't counter her with. Pretend that he's not even here.

With a whip of her voluminous strawberry coloured hair, she ambled towards her cabinet and finally opened it to reveal two sake bottles left. Damn, she could have sworn she had more in here. Then she remembered last weekend. Wow, she really didn't want to think about that again. Sake and a window that overlooked all of the tenth division surely did not mix.

Reaching for the bottle, Rangiku dragged it down from the shelf and placed it on the counter before her. With slight struggle, she pulled off the cap and prepared to down the entire bottle. That was until her plans were foiled with one of the most persistent yet utterly strong and soft hands she's ever encountered. Byakuya promptly snatched the bottle from her lips and in her own retaliation and failure of pretending he wasn't in her kitchen- which he actually was- she snatched it back when suddenly things took a turn for the worse.

"Oh! My dress! My best dress!," she gasped, tears brimming underneath her icy blue irises.

Rangiku went into complete hysterics as she practically bawled at the damage done to her expensive attire. Apparantly, snatching away an open and full-to-the-brim sake bottle from an insolent bastard probably wasn't one of her best moves. But she really had to blame this one on the alcohol because there was no way in hell that _sober_ Rangiku would have let this happen.

Byakuya's stoic expression was anything but emotionless. Instead he took on a look of sheer guilt at what he, or rather _she_, had done. Sake was all over the cherry red dress, concentrated more at the bust as it began to soak into the fabric. Rangiku couldn't wipe the shock off of her face as she tried to wipe away the liquid from her prominent cleavage, her chest glistening with the alcoholic beverage. Byakuya had to tear his eyes away from the surprisingly tantalizing sight but once she started yelling at him, his violets were concentrated at the drenched skin of her cleavage once more.

"You...idiot! Do you know how much this cost me?!"

She had no idea why she started crying, but when he actually started to show some sympathy, that was when she drew the line. Byakuya gently enwrapped a hand around the small circumference of her arm, lifted his other to dry away a tear that had leaked it's way from her icy blues. Rangiku immediately slapped away the assuaging hand from her face.

"Don't touch me," she demanded lividly.

"How do you expect me to help-"

"**Help**?"

Rangiku tore his hand from her arm with about as much force as two well-trained shinigami yet he failed to waver, his stature equivalent to that of a damn statue. She growled at him, in her inebriated rage stomped her foot and folded her arms beneath her breasts. Subsequently, she shook away some of her silken tresses from her face, payed no attention to the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"All fucking night you've been nothing but a damn killjoy. I couldn't enjoy anything. The only thing I **did** enjoy however, was the fucking sake- which you insist on depriving me of by the way!"

The stoic man didn't so much as blink and that was when her rage towards the arrogant noble reached it's peak. In an act of blinded fury, she took the sake bottle that was in her hand and threw it straight at him. And wouldn't you know it, but the bastard actually dodged it. Instead it landed on her walls, with a loud impact and shatter that could have woken up the entire Seireitei. Rangiku felt like she was trying to get rid of a fucking ninja with the way he kept avoiding all of her futile attacks.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you still here? I really think you enjoy pissing me the fuck off, because that's exactly what you're doing-"

And then it came out of nowhere. Time surely had stopped at that moment and maybe even the world stopped spinning for a moment or two. Why was something that felt so good have to come from a natural-born jackass?

Byakuya, in the midst of her ranting and raving, had actually stole a kiss upon her lips; an act that astonished him more than it did for her. He couldn't explain why he actually done it, but who on earth could deny such lusciously irrisitable lips that he was forced to look at the entire duration of their date. It was a spur of the moment act, he concluded. He let his desires come before rationality.

Rangiku's mind registered the kiss quicker than he could accept it and in his own astounded mind, she finally succeeded in hitting him with a clear slap on his cheek.

"What's the hell is matter with you?!"

"...You've struck me...," he remarked more to himself than to her.

The black haired Kuchiki clan leader reached a hand to where she slapped him and gingerly touched the minor infliction. His violets then looked down at her, emotionless without any anger nor resent harbored towards her.

"I have underestimated you, fukutaicho."

"You have _underestimated_ that you're a pompous ass bastard-"

He kissed her again, the familiar softness that he used with her prior she could feel with his lips, so gentle as he pressed them against her own soft lips. Rangiku flew open her eyes at the surprise kiss, surprised to see a pair of violets staring back at her. She could have never guessed that his eyes would look this sexy up close, feeling the breath taken away from her when she studied the dark flecks in his irises. The kiss was longer than the last, but at least when she tore away from his lips, she didn't slap him; but gaped at him.

"Why?..."

She was helpless to his intentions as he loosely wrapped an arm around her waist, used his hand to brush away a strawberry coloured lock of hair from the side of her face behind her ear.

"...You are...very much lovely, fukutaicho. I believe I have found myself...enamored with you."

"Why...Byakuya, I don't understand..."

She was hushed once more with his lips, the red head not knowing on earth what to do. How had any of this happened in the first place? Why was he doing this? What had encouraged him to commit such...compassion? To her nonetheless. She had expected to be the last person on earth to have the chance to experience such abandoned emotions from a man who had not a clue how to handle them. From a man who was taught from a young age that emotions should be treated as nothing less than the money he had inherited. Insignificant.

"Please...Tell me why," she pleaded softly when she broke away from his feather light kiss.

Rangiku was rendered speechless when she saw the rare emotion of softness seep into those god forsaken sexy eyes of his, her expression similar to that of a newborn baby. Curious. Dazed. Blind. To all that was happening right infront of her. But if that was the case, how could her striking blues capture every single detail on his seemingly perfect complexion? From the tiny, fair freckle under his eye to the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when emotion overtook them. Which was rare, let her remind you.

"...That day...when we first met. I saw how beautiful you were...under the sakura blossoms...I was afraid to fall victim to that beauty. Which was why I declined your efforts of benevolence."

The blue eyed woman never heard him utter more than three words and here he was giving her full, if not paused sentences. They were still sentences in her book and that was all that mattered. She didn't know why her heart felt so full, why her eyes were stinging with the familiar sensation of saltine water. How could a man, who's love life was all but empty, declare so many things to her when it wasn't even their second date.

_Wait, I want another date with this guy?_

"You idiot. You're the last person I would expect to be afraid of anything."

Rangiku surprised even herself when she reached up and planted a tender kiss to his lips, relishing in the way he reacted to her endeavor. His arm tightened around her waist, making her body mold into the contours of his marvelously hilled, toned body. But before he could enjoy their proximity, Rangiku, like the tease everyone had described her to be, broke away from their kiss and unwound his arm from her small waist.

"So i'm beautiful, huh?"

She brushed past him while tossing her hair over her shoulder, making sure to catch his eye in a teasing stare. He was at her heels and she was pleased that he had even decided to follow her. Rangiku's path of choice was towards her sleeping quarters, not a long distance seeing as this was a small apartment, but she tried her best to make their trip a long one as she sauntered down the only hallway in the entire abode.

"You're gonna have to come up with a better name for me if you plan on going any further. It's what you want..."

Rangiku craned her neck over her shoulder to stare at him with twin pools of gorgeous baby blue, shimmied off his haori he had let her wear until it fluttered to the floor, now baring her gloriously lily white skin in her tiny cherry red minidress.

"Isn't it?," she added innocently, batted her long eyelashes.

Byakuya didn't know if it was the alcohol that was making her so flirtatious, but damn was it affecting him. He practically swooned at the look she was giving him and wanted nothing more than for her insignificant attire to be rid of. Except for her stilettos. Maybe he'd let her keep those on. She had pretty feet after all, he thought inwardly.

Even in the dark of night, she looked gorgeous. Her icy blues practically striked him blind, like neon lights as her skin glowed with a beauty he was unfamiliar with. Was she even of this world? Where did this celestial woman come from? Which cloud did this angel fall off of so he could help her return to her rightful place up above?

She then giggled and never had he heard such a tantilizing sound, high pitched with excitment yet exotic with the promise of something he had been looking forward to since his eyes first laid upon her voluptuous form in that little bit of clothing she called a dress. Rangiku turned her head back around and it just made the most hypnotic motions of her exceedingly long mane to brush about her small back. Was it possible for one woman to possess everything? She had to be the one woman in the entire world to have in her possession of every single asset a man looks for in a woman- both inside and outside.

He closed the door behind him upon her request and the dark haired man was surprised to see the woman already trying to take off her dress. Just where was the fun in that?

Byakuya strode up to her and then took both her wrists captive in his hands, preventing her from zipping down the back of her dress any further.

"No," he whispered.

Puzzlment was written all over her face as she looked up into his violets, struggled light-heartedly against his hold at her wrists. "No?," she repeated.

He shook his head before leaning down to kiss her. Never had she had the breath taken away from her than she did at that moment. Was a kiss capable of being so gentle yet so exhilarating? Her heart was beating unfathomable beats per second, adrenaline coursing wildly through her body. No man had ever made her feel this way and what was even better, no man had ever stopped her from taking off her clothes. Why couldn't all men be like this one?

"I need this...Byakuya..."

The yearning in her voice didn't quicken his ministrations, but intensified them. Releasing her wrists, Byakuya then planted his hands at the swell of hips, drew the inebriated woman closer to his upper body. Rangiku moaned softly in their kiss, ringing her hands gently into the fabric of his haori shirt. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue prod at her lower lip, a compassionate act she wasn't familiar to at all, and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. This man really was the real deal. He was every bit the gentleman that Nanao had described him to be.

A kiss had never lasted this long with any man she ever dated, especially in her bedroom. She felt zephyrs of emotions that only accumulated during sex, yet here she was, feeling hot and bothered with nothing but a simple kiss. Was this his strategy? Because damn was it working. His hands had somehow in her engrossment in the kiss, ventured around her hips and clutched possessively almost at the flesh of her backside. Rangiku knew then that he was growing impatient and it didn't really show much in his nature, but then again he was a man. Whenever a man grabbed her ass, the strawberry blonde knew it was time to progress things a little further.

"Mmm, don't be so hasty, taicho...," Rangiku cooed teasingly before adding, "Patience is a virtue..."

She reached for his hands and after unprying them from her backside, she guided him towards her bed, Byakuya noting to himself how her balance had all of a sudden regained it's normal composure. Maybe the effects of the alcohol varyfied for the vibrant woman when it depended on the situation at hand. And it seemed the alcohol was working it's magic on the voluptuous fukutaicho, the same magic other men had the pleasure of experiencing after getting her to drink more than she was accustomed to.

But Byakuya really didn't need to have her drunk at all. He knew that even without alcohol she still would have fallen victim to his subtle pursuits.

"I must remove my Kenseikan."

"Let me," she said softly, gazed up at him with a look he was almost sure he couldn't say 'no' to.

He nodded once and obeyed her wishes when she instructed him to sit on her bed. Rangiku then proceeded to take off the expensive hair ornament, almost afraid that if she so much as gripped it too tight then it would crumble right in her hands. Alas, it didn't and she was also surprised to find out that it was very easy to remove despite the fact that the damned thing looked like it was glued to his hair. It was also as she took off the Kenseikan that she noticed his eyes in places on her body where she knew he wanted to look but didn't dare try in public.

"You're eager...it's completely the opposite of what I expected from you, you know."

"When one judges a book by it's cover, they completely miss the internal concept."

Rangiku rolled her eyes, put his hair ornament on her nightstand before coming back to him. They locked eyes when she approached him, the blonde absolutely in love with the way he had to look up into her eyes, fell more in love when he reached out to her hips and yanked her body towards him. With Byakuya still sitting on the bed, she made to straddle his lap with both her legs outside of his and lowered her backside onto his thighs. He subsequently took his hands from her hips, trailed them to her bottom and brung her even closer than before. Rangiku swore she was about to sleep with Kenpachi Zaraki with the but when she looked into emotionless violets, she was then reminded of who exactly it was that was grabbing at her ass.

"Byakuya. How long?"

"How long _what_, Miss Matsumoto?," he whispered in a tone that had the apex of her thighs ache with desire.

"How long had you wanted me? It's not everyday that a girl sleeps with a guy on a first date."

Byakuya ignored her at first and she became somewhat irritated when he leaned towards her neck and placed feather light kisses to the warmth of her flesh. Yet she enjoyed it anyways, rolled her head a bit towards the side to give him more freedom to kiss where he wanted down her delicate neck. She smelled of fields after the flowers had bloomed, the air that was perfumed with those said flowers and she even smelled of water, if water even had a scent.

Over a small moan from her, he explained gently, "I cannot remember that far back, fukutaicho."

Rangiku's passion had found it's way into her actions the moment she grabbed his hair and forced him into a kiss that couldn't even be called a kiss, but an act of carnal desire. She wanted this man to consumate her at any costs, even if it meant breaking from his ridiculous facade for even a minute. Just as long as she got to fuck this sexy man of a captain, Rangiku didn't give two flying fucks how she got this man to take off her dress.

One thing she always knew about him but was completely astonished to have experienced it was how absolutely subtle he was. Rough wasn't in this man's nature. Firm, but never rough. When he ran his fingers up her bare arm, she would probably have not a clue as to how he grasped the back of her neck unless she was watching him do it. So whenever he did something to her, it was all nothing but surprisement to the strawberry blonde.

In the midst of their frenzied kiss, she began to feel her dress becoming exceptionally looser and it wasn't until she heard the zipper that she knew he was undressing her. As explained before, all of his actions were as subtle as the way he carried himself. Rangiku, besides the fact that she wanted nothing more than to fuck this man, had dignity and almost never allowed a man to take off her clothes. Unless they asked that was. So when she abruptly pulled from their liplock, the slight look of puzzlement on his face wasn't surprising.

"Have I done something wrong, fukutaicho?"

She rolled her topaz irises. "It's Rangiku, blockhead, and yes, you did."

"What have I done to upset you...Rangiku?"

Her name sounded like a foreign word on a foreign tongue and she nearly giggled at how he had to struggle to say her name. It was merely three syllables, not too hard, but apparently for this guy it was as hard at pronouncing it as it was hard to apologize to someone.

Rangiku stuck a thumb behind her back, her lips pulled into an irritated frown. "My dress. You didn't ask."

"...I do not understand. Clarify, Miss Matsumoto."

"It's impolite to take off a woman's attire without her permission first."

As fast as the confusion on his face appeared, it then disappeared as he finally understood her small dilemma. "Shall I continue to undress you?"

She shook her head and it only placed the nonplussed look back onto his subtley handsome face. Goddamn, why did he have to have the most sexiest violet eyes she's ever seen? Rangiku nearly changed her mind, but decided to go along with her intentions and without warning shoved the dark haired man onto his back. A hint of triumph was in her smirk when she saw the marginal widening of his eyes, his slightly ajar mouth.

"No. I think I wanna undress you first."

Rangiku made haste to unfasten everything that held together his insignificant attire, leaning over his body which in turn gave him a clear view of her ample cleavage which was still partially soaked with sake. She glanced at his face, stifled a giggle when she saw his eyes fixated at her chest.

"You like what you see?," she said teasingly, throwing behind her shoulder his haori sash.

Byakuya's response wasn't immediate, and she wasn't surprised in the least when he used actions before words- in which he did almost ninety percent of the time. His hands found themselves at her hips before slowly wandering upwards until he gently cupped the underside of her bountiful globes. She elicited a gentle moan and could have almost sworn she saw a smirk at his lips as well.

"Hai."

She then pulled apart his haori to reveal about the most godsend thing the heavens could ever give to her. He looked as incredible as he felt, Rangiku in awe at the toned hills of his chest down to the hard six pack of his abdomen. Slowly she ran her slender hand down his body, could feel his gentle tremors of anticipation beneath her fingertips. And to think a man who didn't have to lift so much as a finger to defeat a foe possess such a godsend body, it just boggled the hell out of her inebriated mind.

"Do you like what you see?," Byakuya echoed with a hint of amusement behind his monotonous voice.

Rangiku peered at him evily. "Yes, very much so...but will I like what I feel?"

He took a hand from the underside of her breast and reached behind her back to finish unzipping the remainder of her tiny dress. She waited for a response from him but then concluded that she wouldn't be getting one this time. The blue eyed woman ran her hand back up his body, over the strong hills of his chest and towards his neck until she wove her fingers through his hair. It was about the softest hair she's ever felt besides hers that was.

They locked eyes and her heart nearly melted from the intensity in those sexy violets, leaned down to consume him in a hard kiss. He didn't want the kiss, made it blatantly clear when he placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her away from his lips, pushed the buxom woman until her back was fully erect. Rangiku looked down at him perplexed, tilted her head sideways.

"What?," she pouted.

Byakuya then sat up until the both of them were within eye-level, no words needed as he began to shrug himself free of his haori shirt. Rangiku looked down, noticed her were breasts nearly free from their slight constriction of her dress that was now unzipped. She arose from the bed, off of his lap and took a few steps back until she was standing right before him.

"I was going to do that for you," he reminded.

She smirked, marveled in the sight of the Sixth Division captain half naked on her bed with an erection as prominent as her breasts were large. The blonde haired woman shook her head, reached behind her with nimble hands and skillfully shrugged herself out of her cherry red minidress. When the dress dropped to the floor, she could have sworn his jaw was going to drop to the floor as well. Alas, all she earned were wider eyes, if but by a margin and a slightly ajar mouth. He blinked once and it was enough for her to giggle at his astonishment.

Rangiku then stepped out of the small puddle of clothing beneath her stiletto-clad feet and stared seductively at the stoic man with both her hands on her hips. Thank goodness she skipped putting on lingerie or else they'd be here all night. Not that it was a problem or anything.

"No undergarments?"

She rolled her eyes. "Gods, taicho, you're dense."

Byakuya watched as intently as a tiger prowling his prey as the voluptuous woman with the tempting, yet staggering assets sauntered away from him and towards the door. He wanted to know where she was going, yet knew it was pointless seeing as the woman was about as drunk as a damn sailor. If she had enough mind to walk by herself- in five inch stilettos nonetheless- then he wouldn't stop her. She opened the door and just like that switched her shapely hips out of the room, but not before beckoning him with a slender finger.

He obeyed, an odd thing for him to do, and followed her closely out of the room, finding himself staring at her ass; a perfect one might he add to himself. What did this woman **not** have in her possession? A bombshell body, beautiful hair and about the most gorgeous eyes he's seen in ages, he'd believe her if she told him she wasn't even of this world. When he found themselves back in the kitchen, he wasn't entirely surprised. And when she reached for another sake bottle in her cabinet, he was actually slightly curious as to how she possessed so much audacity in her drunken state of mind.

"You wanna have some?"

Byakuya reached for her hips, held her fast against him as he leaned down to capture a section of her throat.

"Yes, I would like to have some...of you, fukutaicho."

She moaned softly, threaded her fingers gently through his hair as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "Wait..."

He subsequently stopped the gentle ministrations to her neck, blinked in puzzlment when he stared down into her icy blue depths.

"Wait?"

"Yes."

Rangiku took a small drink from her sake bottle, hummed happily in delight as she placed it back onto the counter. She then turned around in his possessive hold, grasped his upper arms with about as much strength as a girl could in the midst of inebriation. Her eyes then caught his, captured him, and it was then that she knew this guy wanted much more than some mere one night stand. All men were captivated by her eyes, but if she knew they would make Byakuya Kuchiki _enchanted_, she would have actually given this whole date thing a real chance.

"You know, it's impolite to stare. You of all people should know, Byakuya..."

"So you are implying it is impolite to marvel?"

Byakuya watched her giggle, thought it was about the cutest thing in this damn world. But saying that someone's giggles were cute was the equivalence of demoting his position of Kuchiki leader. In other words, he'd never tell her how cute her giggles were. Without persuasion that was.

He gave the woman no warning of his intentions as he leaned down and caught her by surprise with a gentle kiss. Rangiku was astonished to say the least that he dared to kiss her without giving warning, but it also astonished her to feel such a gentle pressure of his lips against hers. It felt...good, but it _could_ feel better and she knew just what to do.

Cradling his face between her slender phalanges, she forced his mouth harder against hers while she tilted her head. She attempted to open his mouth with her tongue and was surprised again when he dominated the kiss by springing his tongue into her mouth. Byakuya then slowly traveled his hands down the soft sides of her body, clenched the back of her thighs before hoisting the woman up against him until warm, soft flesh touched smoldering, hard flesh. She let out a shriek of surprisement into his mouth, but welcomed his actions as she grabbed the back of his neck and allowed him to set her onto her kitchen counter.

"I usually do not pursue a woman so quickly when it comes to carnal desires, fukutaicho. Forgive me if I fall out of line," he apologized.

"It's okay...'cause I want you to."

Rangiku was then caught off guard when his whisper soft touch trailed slowly up the side of her body, a shiver she couldn't control jolting up her spine and resulting in goosebumps all over her skin. In subsequent events, her nipples had hardened but only became harder the moment his nimble fingers brushed over the pinkened buds. She moaned gently, one of her hands gripping the ends of his long, black hair.

"Shall I proceed?"

She nodded, Byakuya waiting for no further explanations from her as he lowered his mouth towards her breast and laved patiently at her right nipple.

"Byakuya," she gasped.

His hand at her other breast fondled ever so gently, Rangiku almost in love with his subtle approach towards pleasing her. She almost always had a rough man in bed, Byakuya was definitely a different cup of tea. And his tea was better than any sake she's ever had.

Rangiku welcomed his ministrations with small moans of encouragement, tugged at his hair whenever he gave her nipples suction. And as he switched to her other massive globe, she couldn't help but marvel at this man- a man who most likely hasn't been with a woman in years. How on earth did he know how to do all of these things?

Her thoughts were interuppted by one of his hands traveling down her flat navel, her body on fire from his subtle touch. When he reached between her thighs, she caught his wrist and attempted to whisper, "No. Not here. Please..."

"As you wish, Rangiku..."

She was then lifted against him, one arm alone all he needed to support her as the hand that was at her womanhood delved slowly past the velvet soft petals. Her voice was caught in her throat the moment he touched her inner petals, both of the lovers amazed at how wet she had become. Rangiku was ready for anything this man could give to her, was pliant for about anything he wanted from her.

"Incredible...your body is functioning exceptionally well, even in the midst of inebriation," he muttered to himself in fascination.

"Not here either...," Rangiku begged.

He looked into her eyes and saw a yearning that could overcome any wrong, could make even the most stubborn man fall to his knees and obey. Byakuya was such a man. He wasn't ashamed to admit that she was casting him deeper and deeper into her spell. Those icy blues held more than knowledge, portrayed more than truth. And the truth was that she wanted him. Her eyes also acted as a mirror. Rangiku knew he wanted her as well, those handsome violet eyes said it all.

"You are most...instructive, fukutaicho."

"I always get what I want."

"I can see that."

Byakuya then proceeded to take them to her bedroom as the buxom woman in his arms nipped along the side of his neck. Rangiku let out a soft whimper when she felt his fingers delve deeper into her womanhood. And the oddest part of it all was that he wasn't intentionally trying to please her, all he was doing on his part was being curious as to how she had gotten so wet.

"Mmm, Byakuya..."

The Kuchiki leader had to admit that he was as well intoxicated, but only at the slightest. Don't let him start on how this night would have turned out if he was as drunk as her. He found the tiny pearl in the midst of her moist petals, pressed his thumb experimentally on it. Rangiku gasped in his ear, the sound nothing but exotic. He found himself wanting to hear more as he took his index finger and slid it slowly, gently against her clit.

"Byakuya!"

"You have grown fond of my name, Miss Matsumoto," he remarked quietly

They reached her bedroom, Rangiku not even bothering to tell him to close the door as he strode towards her bed, her breathing becoming more labored as he continued to touch at her hot flower. Byakuya lowered her onto the bed, in the process having to stop his ministrations. That was the wrong thing to do, he found out immediately.

"Why?"

He stared at her helpless form, never knew the woman who weilded such a strong Zanpakutou would be reduced to such a state. Byakuya wanted to satiate her in her needs at any costs.

"Do not beg."

Slowly he kneeled infront of her on the bed, spread apart her thighs as though they were the gates to heaven. They might as well be, he thought to himself as she let out tiny sounds of whimpered anticipation. Byakuya could see clearly now that she was indeed as wet as she felt, her petals gloriously shining with a sweet nectar he wanted to taste. Curiousity controlled his mind as he absent-mindedly took a thick finger and inserted it slowly into her caverns.

"Byakuya!!!"

Her body lifted slightly off of the bed, breasts jutted towards the ceiling. He watched all of this with all the intent in the world, fascinated at how limber she was, even for a female shinigami. If she contorted her body any further he was afraid she'd permanantly end up that way.

He then eased his finger out of the tight walls that threatened to never let him go before giving a small taste of the warm juices that coated said digit.

"For such an abrasive woman, you never cease to amaze me."

"Huh?," Rangiku said, entranced as she stared up at him.

She watched him engulf his finger entirely into his mouth subsequently taking it out and lowering it back to her aching pussy. Rangiku lifted her hips, welcomed his finger again into her tight walls with a gentle sigh of delight.

"You taste exceptionally sweet. Please forgive me if I milk your body completely."

Byakuya proceeded to ease his finger slowly in and out, the smooth thrusts of just his digit alone causing the strawberry blonde beneath him to elicit his name in a symphony of moans and groans. Another finger joined the one inside of her, stretching her slightly, but not hurting her. Rangiku's sounds were quieted almost instantaneously when he leaned down to consume her luscious lips in a hard, prominent kiss. He increased his tempo gradually, used his thumb to rub her pearl that was coated with her juices.

Her hips rolled nonstop towards his ministrations, moaned loudly into his mouth. Fingers intwined in his hair, she tugged him away from their kiss, screamed into the room as though she were being tortured. Byakuya stared at the sight before him, her ample chest heaving along with the fascinating sounds eliciting from her full lips, her strawberry coloured hair fanned about her pretty face that wouldn't waver from it's placid expression. She was close to release and he would assist her with it no matter what the costs.

"Please, I need more," she pleaded softly.

"I thought I told you not to beg."

Rangiku's blue irises followed his violet ones as he lowered his mouth towards her smoldering flower, felt his thumb stop it's ministrations only to be replaced with his tongue. He gave an experimental lap, earned a cry of approval from the buxom woman beneath him. Byakuya did it again only with more pressure, started slowly from her seeping sheath all the way to her hardened bud. Rangiku moaned helplessly as he did it once more before his tongue began twisting and contorting in ways she almost couldn't handle nor understand for that matter.

But when he started to mutter incoherent things, that's when she began to understand.

"Ichi...Ni...San...Yon...Go..."

He was tracing numbers with his tongue- how creative was that?

_Wow...this guy's good. Really good. He's...incredible. We're not even fucking yet...my god, where did he learn all of this?_

She whimpered his name loudly as her grip on his silken black strands intensified, feeling a satisfying warmth developing in the pit of her stomach. Her body was on fire but her pussy was even hotter, his tongue the entire source of ignition to her fire. When she felt him trace the number ten, she thought she would have lost her mind forever, with every number her mind falling more and more admist her growing pleasure. Away from the world and all it's troubles.

"Ah, oh...Byakuya..."

He reached number twenty-five and that was when the flow of her juices had increased to a point where they both thought they wouldn't stop. His fingers were thrusting inside of her at lightning speed all the while his tongue had forced as much pressure as he could towards her clit. Pliant as the waters of a rushing river, Rangiku had unintentionally pushed his mouth harder towards her womanhood, moans at an all time high as she refused to let up her harmonic symphony of his name.

"BYAKUYA!!!!"

Rangiku wasn't a screamer. Usually. She was astonished at herself when she sounded his name so...wantonly, with so much abandon. Men never made her feel like this, with or without clothes on. How could a man she barely knew, a man she had loathed for so long have her wanting to practically marry him because of his extraordinary tongue skills? It completely baffled her.

Byakuya surprisingly didn't stop tracing numbers to her sensitive bud until he reached fourty-five. Twenty numbers after she had her orgasm. He pursed his lips around her clit as he removed his fingers, mumbled, "Fourty-five," before lifting his mouth away. He looked down at the exotic woman, not astounded in the least to see her in such ecstasy. After the way she said his name, he wouldn't blame her for breathing so erratically, her lips parted in endless sighs of content.

"Have you reached your limit? Should we stop?"

She shook her head, opened her eyes to reveal passive icy blues, in her eyes and in her voice both containing pleading. "Hell no, are you crazy?"

"I believe I am not, Miss Matsumoto."

Rangiku supported herself on her elbows as the man above her busied himself with cleaning off his glistening fingers. She darted her eyes towards his erection and could have died with how prominent it was. Why was this man wasting his time, she thought irritabley. He seemed to have read her mind.

"You seem impatient."

With a subtle sigh, he grasped both of her thighs and spread her out even further as he towered over her voluptuous form.

"Yes..." She grabbed the hem of his hakamas all the while staring straight into his eyes, a glint of seduction in her luminous irises. "I am," she whispered.

He didn't stop her from pulling down his pants nor did he stop her when she decided to lift her hips and rub her scalding sex against his exposed erection. Breath caught in his throat, he widened his eyes at her daring move. Then again, he wasn't in the slightest surprised. This was Rangiku he was sleeping with. She moaned softly as she slid her drenched folds against him, pleased that the man wasn't just all talk and walk. At that moment it occurred to her that she was fulfilling every girl's fantasy.

Having sex with Byakuya Kuchiki.

It did astonish her, but when she thought about it again, she **was** Rangiku Matsumoto. Any man would be lucky to have a night with her. Even this godly man.

"Are you always this impulsive, fukutaicho?"

Rangiku laughed at his question almost as if he should have known from the beginning. For such a stoic man, he sure was a curious one. "Hai, taicho."

Gods, he loved the way she said his title like that; he'd demote Renji any day just to have this gorgeous woman as his fukutaicho. Even for a day.

Byakuya removed the rest of his hakamas then took it upon himself to lift one of her thighs, shifting closer to her while in the process of sinking his hardened manhood slowly into her clenching caverns. She cried out his name for the umpteenth time that night as she tilted her head back in pure ecstasy.

"Tell me when to stop."

She brung her head back, gazed evily up at the stoic Kuchiki clan leader. "You'll never hear it," Rangiku replied seductively.

Inch by inch sank even deeper inside of her to the point where Rangiku wasn't sure it would ever stop. The blonde haired woman chanced a look away from his appendage to his face, surprised marginally that he was actually showing some restraint on his perfect face.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Byakuya."

Ignoring her, when the last inch of his erection was settled inside of her, he gently pulled back out, the sensation enough to make him come right then and there. Rangiku ran a slender hand up the hills of his abdomen, all the way to his chest, digging in her nails in as he began to build up a slow rhythm. He just felt too damn good, she wondered if she'd have the chance to do this again with him. She had to; it wasn't even an option of saying no to his dick again.

Moaning loudly, she forced her hips upwards until she took in all of his length, earning for the first time that night an exertion of her stoic lover. She loved the way his groan caught in his throat, about the most sexiest thing she could pin on this man to date. Rangiku was caught off guard when he grabbed the upper part of her thigh and sped up his thrusts until she felt her breasts moving along with the hardened impacts.

"Byakuya!!! Yes, ahhh!!!!"

Her screaming was as helpless as she was beneath him, forced to move along with his near to hammering thrusts. More of the groans he let out before began to meld along with her screams, her sighs of utter pleasure that resonated through the room like an angelic falsetto. Rangiku's hands found themselves grasping his shoulders, creating scratches that ran all the way down to his wrists that were close to bleeding.

"Please, don't stop...Oh, **Byakuya**!!!"

Byakuya's pace quickened as he was forced to grip her thigh tighter, grab her waist just to maintain his new tempo. Rangiku arched her back, jutted out her ample breasts as she cried out an earsplitting, angelic sound. Her body shuddered as though the woman were out in the middle of winter and that's when he felt her pussy muscles clamp around him in continuous contractions. She had her orgasm before him but he wasn't even finished. Of course he wasn't.

"**BYAKUYA**!!!!"

What was this woman, a banshee? That might be correct, but she was a exotically beautiful, buxom banshee and she was all his, he thought to himself. The dark haired man endured her earth-shattering screams with maddened thrusts that caused him to groan as though he were a wounded animal. He thought he was alright when she took it upon herself to rake her nails up his back, and he thought he could endure the way her body contorted beneath him and even her lovely moans. But what broke the Kuchiki leader was not any of those but the sheer thing she pronounced to practically entire Seireitei.

"Oh, Byakuya, daddy!"

All his focus went towards the name she had called him and in the process he had lost focus on the simple task of prolonging his release. Rangiku was shocked to say the least when she watched the handsome man nearly double over in what seemed like agony to the strawberry blonde. Oh yeah, it was agony all right. Her entire womb was practically drowned by his seed, pregnancy surprisingly the last thing on her mind. His body twitched ever so slightly from his release as his manhood ejaculated ruthlessly inside of her flower. Both shinigami moaned from the stimulating sensations they were experiencing, sharing the same euphoria of ecstasy.

"Byakuya...," Rangiku whispered gently, used a hand to softly lift his chin until their eyes were locked.

He looked absolutely exhausted- and she loved it.

"...I've never coveted my name more until you've spoken it, fukutaicho."

"You know...you're kinda cute when you're not staring people down."

A marginal smile lifted the corners of his lips before he leaned down to kiss the breathless, blue eyed beauty. Rangiku felt a flutter of happiness in the bottom of her heart, a happiness she didn't even know he could bring from within her. But for some reason, she liked it and din't contemplate on where it came from either. Little did she know, Byakuya was experiencing the same happiness. It was so profound, he couldn't help but widen his smile as he gathered her into his arms with an embrace that threatened to never let her go.

He'd never let her go.

Their blind date opened his eyes to what was right infront of him for so very long. And he wasn't about to let it go.

* * *

"Hey, Byakuya-Taicho...Uh, I heard you were late to the Captain's meeting this morning," Renji said as he entered the office he shared with his captain.

Byakuya was busy looking over a few scrolls, chose not to answer the insignificant question of his lieutenant. Renji saw it coming. All he wanted to know was what in the hell happened last night with him and Rangiku. His taicho didn't look any different. Although he did look slightly fatigued, nothing else seemed to be wrong with him.

"So, how was your date with Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

He noticed a marginal widening of his eyes before they returned to normal. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho and I had a satisfactory date."

With a sigh, Renji decided to leave his captain alone, walked in the other direction.

"I wonder if she'd take me up for a date too. She sure was pretty last night."

Once he was sure he was gone, only then did Byakuya say to himself, "Yes...she was."

"Who was?"

That voice. He shuddered to think who it was, not because he hated that voice, but it entranced him. How in the hell did she make it to the Squad Six barracks when she herself was a lietenant of an entirely different squad? Byakuya darted his eyes towards his left and there she was in all her cleavage-bound glory.

Her eyes looked brighter than he remembered and was it him or were her lips rosier? Or maybe he was just more infatuated with her, he said to himself.

"Fukutaicho. Why are you here?"

"I can't seem to have your time any other occassion, so I came here myself to tell you something."

Rangiku sauntered up behind him, pressed her bosom against his back while wrapping her hands around his shoulders. He could feel the warmth of her breath, remembered how it felt last night when she ravished his neck with endless kisses.

"I want you at my place no later than ten."

Byakuya kept his eyes locked on his paperwork, tried to ignore the growing desire for the gorgeous strawberry blonde. He thanked the heavens he was at least sitting down.

"Ten?"

"Mhm..." She kissed the shell of his ear, giggled. "Or right now if you want...and if you must know..."

She ran a soft hand down the front of his chest before clutching the fabric of his white captain's haori. "I've always wanted to fuck a captain in his own office."

"...Miss Matsumoto, that it completely unorthodox."

"So I guess last night was unorthodox as well," she challenged seductively.

Byakuya reached for her hand on his shoulder and didn't push it away, but held it, cradled it gently in his own. "...I must apologize. I have much work to do."

Rangiku pouted and released her hand from his haori, spun slowly around his chair until she was by his side. They met eye contact, her icy blues penetrating deep into his handsome violets as she began to climb onto his lap. She effortlessly flipped her long, strawberry coloured hair, Byakuya watching the exceedingly long tresses float through the air. If she was planning on seducing him in his own office, he didn't think he had the heart to stop her.

"Rangiku," he said after much thinking of whether to use her name or not. "This is not appropriate office behaviour."

"Neither is this..."

She reached downwards with a sly hand until she came in contact with something very prominent through his hakamas. His eyes widened at her actions, unsure of whether to make her leave or not. He was practically frozen in his chair, unable to move anything but his eyes as he stared into the eyes of a prowling seductress.

"Fukutaicho..."

Giggling, she grasped his erection in her hand, loved the way he parted his mouth in an utter loss for words.

"Aww, look who's blushing."

"Rangiku, this is not the time nor place-"

He was quieted when she gave a small squeeze to his manhood, earning her a barely audible gasp from the facade-stricken man. "Shhh...you of all people should know it's impolite to interrupt a lady."

"What do you want?," he said finally after he was sure his breathing was under control.

Jutting out her ample chest until it collided onto his toned one, she put on an evil smirk as her grip on his erection refused to let up. Yes, he knew exactly what she wanted, how stupid of a question could he have asked?

"I want you, taicho...don't you want me?"

Byakuya shut his eyes in an effort to blockade any more of her seducing which was unsurprisingly not working. Her breasts pressed against him, her sultry voice along with an equally sultry body, how could **any** man say no?

"Not now, Miss Matsumoto. Last night had resulted in my tardiness to a mandatory captain's meeting this morning."

"You showed up didn't you? Gods, taicho, you really need to relax."

"I suppose you are about to say that was your reason for coming here?"

Rangiku smiled. "There's no getting past you."

He sighed gently before lifting his hands and held the small of her waist, brung the buxom woman even closer to him. When he opened his eyes, he met a pair of vibrant blues that made his heart do somersaults. Why was she doing this to him? More like, how come he was allowing this to happen?

"Well...I suppose there's no harm with kissing."

"Kissing? Are we in elementary school?"

Byakuya couldn't help but let the tinest of smiles cross his face. How was this woman still single, he wondered to himself.

"Fukutaicho, you of all people should know my kissing abilities."

"Well I don't know...I kinda forgot...can you remind me?"

She met him in a soft kiss, the kiss that ignited her fire that fateful night. For such a lonely man, you'd think his skills would be somewhat rusty. No, he kissed her as though she were meant for him, as though he kissed a thousand women just for practice. And she'd believe him too if he wasn't a stoic Kuchiki noble.

Rangiku pulled away, a content smile upon her lips. "You are good."

"And you are gorgeous. You shall recieve nothing less from me."

They both met in another kiss, this one being more tender than the last, Rangiku weaving her fingers into his soft, dark hair ornamented in his Kenseikan. What was supposed to be a one-night stand turned out to be something even more, something unplanned to both shinigami. But not unwanted. Rangiku planned on staying with this man for a little. At least until he brought her everything she could ever want under the sun.

_Who am I kidding? Should I really stick with this guy until a diamond engagement ring goes on my finger?_

Right now it didn't seem like such a good idea, but she'd take back her words in a few months.

Byakuya Kuchiki was the real deal.


End file.
